The Doctors Mate
by Fantasyqueen96
Summary: Bellas older sister Scarlett receives a phone call from her mum that bellas in a hospital in Phoenix and it's when scarlett happens to meet a certain doctor, does it work out or do they seperate different ways.
1. doctors mate Chapter 1

Scarlett's PoV:

It was a Friday morning when I awoke mum and her new husband Phil,who is a minor league baseball player had already left to do whatever it was they were up to today. Getting up I glanced at my calendar , today was my dance final and my exam in history. Knowing I had gym at some point which I loved. I do have a sister Isabella but she goes by Bella who lived with us until a few months ago when she went to live with dad in forks,Washington. She was happy when she spoke to mum. Me and Bella hadn't spoke since she left because we had a big fallout about her living with dad and wanting me to go to. Don't get me wrong he's my dad and everything but when he and mum split up I was eight and Bella was 4. Dad had asked mum to leave Bella so they both had a child each. It hurt because I had always considered myself a daddie's girl, we did everything together even went fishing Bella just stayed home and read her books. It was like a knife to the heart that day. I don't open any cards or anything he sends, I keep them I just don't open them. I'd shut that part of me down a while ago. I pushed myself to succeed in other aspects of my life , any upset and anger I had at my dad I threw into my dance and my studies. I'm currently twenty one meaning Bella's seventeen enough about me I have college. I was dressed for college in a pair of ripped skinny jeans, heeled boots, daddy's lil monster tshirt and black lace cardigan. Pulling into a parking space in college I got out." Hey look who it is super swan" my best friend Amy shouted. She was standing across the lot with our group of there was me,Amy,Natasha,Travis,Callum and Nate. We had this group since nursery school. Nate had a huge crush on Bella." Ready to kill our routine at fifth period girls?" Natasha had asked." Hell yeah" responded me and Amy. Our day in college went by like every other day.

I was just leaving my history exam when I turned my phone back on to receive thirty two missed calls from my mother. Our group gathered together, I told everyone to shh whilst I phoned her back ,that many missed calls must be serious. It rang twice before she picked up;

 **Mum: oh sweetheart why weren't you answering your phone?**

 _ **Me: because I had my history exam mum remember my phone goes off , thirty two missed calls what's happened are you and Phil okay?**_

 **Mum: me and Phil are fine honey it's bella she in the hospital in Phoenix it's not looking good sweetheart.**

 _ **Me: shit what happened why was she doing in Phoenix? I thought she was In forks?**_

 **Mum: your dad phoned and said something had happened with her boyfriend and she came back and told him the same thing I said when I left him scar, she was coming home.**

 _ **Me: mum I'm on my way**_

With that I hung up , told the guys what had happened . They had nothing else to say but that we would just have to reschedule our dance final there was still two weeks. Turning to leave school grounds, Anthony the schools asshole stood in the way refusing to let us through. He lunged at me. PUNCH! Next thing I know I'm on top of Anthony repeatedly punching him in the face until Travis and Callum pulled me off. It was clear I'd broken his nose and completely messed up my knuckles so bad they'd come through the skin there was blood all over me a mix of mine and Anthony's. I'd get it sorted later, we ran to my car and I drove us their in agony from my hand, but I don't care nobody drives my car but me. All six of us ran through the hospital doors , stopping to ask a nurse what floor Bella was on. Taking the stairs, we pushed open the double doors." Mum where is she?" I shouted causing a few people to look and gasp. " Scarlett Arabella Swan what on earth have you done? Look at your hand and your clothes oh my? Both my kids are in the hospital your making me grey" mum said rushing over to check me out missing when I ran behind Nathan. Phil walked over looked at my hand." What did you do scar?" He asked. So I told them about how Anthony had lunged at me first so I took him down. I raised my arm showing my muscles, that weren't actually there. " look watch this " I said and I wiggled my fingers so more blood came Spilling out, Phil ran to the nearest bin and vomited causing me and the boys to fall over laughing and the girls to scream making us laugh even harder." On a serious note where's Bella?" I asked." She's still not regained consciousness, she came and stayed at a hotel here Edward came over to talk to her and she was leaving to return to forks and tripped and fell through a window". She explained. Why would bella go to a hotel knowing I'd be home ." I'm not buying it bells can't lie to me I'll ask her when she wakes" I said taking a seat. " so where's this boyfriend of hers?" I asked if he was there when she apparently fell." He's over there with his family and your father" she said pointing. Dad was here she didn't mention that. I turned to look and saw the boyfriends family all were really attractive." The blonde one his name is Carlisle he's a doctor and he's twenty three and he's single!" Mums explained a little too loudly he looked over and I could feel myself blushing. " is he really? Very interesting " I thought aloud. " haha please we all know what super swans like don't we guys?" Amy said , of course it would be her to be an embarrassment." Oh don't we just or should we remind you of our little trip to Volterra?" Natasha teased. I could quite literally feel myself turning bright red.

"Come on you guys spill I want to know details on what's got my little munchkin all embarrassed" mum said with too much excitement. " well we told you about the two Italian brothers me and Tash met and dated whilst we were out there didn't we?" Amy said , I knew exactly where she was going with his it was the day I came home with a broken hand and refused to say how I'd done it." Mmm hmm yeah Felix and Demetri yeah go on?" Mum said wanting to know everything." Well there was a third brother, totally gorgeous platinum blonde hair, looks to die for his name was Caius and my god he was obsessed with Scarlett, quite literally stalked her every time we went somewhere he was there , always so close to her, she turned him down constantly he declared his obsession with her in the middle of the airport, where she turned around and full on punched him in the face" Natasha explained her and Amy burst out laughing, mum covering her mouth to hide the fact she was too. " yeah yeah laugh it up now shut up your embarrassing me!" I hissed to my so called best friends, turning to see Carlisle and his family watching me so I smiled back at him. Of course they saw that, which prolonged my agony." Ooh she likes the doctor, I'm not sure he could put up with your sexual stamina honey" Amy sasses doing a weird motion clicking her fingers, at this point my mother choked on her drink." Sexual stamina she's a virgin!" My mother told them." Oh you didn't tell her about her and the football jock huh? she's definitely not a virgin Mrs Dwyer and I'm telling you that poor doctor your eyefucking missy couldn't cope with you !the poor jock said you got to round eight before he passed out and even then you were still good to go, so leave the poor man alone woman!" Amy had to drop that bomb didn't she my god." Don't forget all the fifty shades of grey stuff and he fact she never dates anymore not since Scott " spoke Nate keeping his eyes down. " Scarlett my my I'm speechless we are going to have the SEX talk missy ." Mum scolded " mum bit too late for that with me been there and done the dance however you may still have time to give it to bells but thanks anyway and you , Amy and Tasha your my best friends your supposed to keep my secrets how could you do that just to take the mick. You seemed to miss out the part where my virginity was taken by rape and that it was by Scott who I'd dated for three years so that's why I don't date, I don't want to have my heart broken and to be traumatised again and Nate at least I have managed to move on and regain a god damn life , I'll tell you what I'm going to sit over here ALONE. IVE NEVER TOLD ANYONE YOUR SECRETS I NEVER WOULD? i'm here for my sister not me ?!" I said with tears coming down my face. I couldn't believe it." You were raped sweetheart when oh god it was the week we went away when you were sixteen we came back and you'd changed I thought it was hormones you could've told me baby, I'd have helped, baby girl I'm sorry we were just joking around" mum of course defended their actions." Well jokes hurt mum, I'm sitting alone until we see Bella" I said and with that I gathered what stuff I could carry without using my bad hand and say down, putting my headphones in and ignoring the world.


	2. doctors mate Chapter two

Bellas PoV:  
I awoke to blinding white lights, as my eyes adjusted I realised I was in a hospital door opened a crack, and she peeked through."Mom!" I whispered, my voice full of love and took in Edward's still form on the recliner, and tiptoed to my bedside. "He never leaves, does he?" she mumbled to herself. "Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" She bent down to hug me gently, and I felt warm tears falling on my cheeks. "Bella, I was so upset and Scarlett's out there too !""I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay why is Scarlett here?," I comforted her. "I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open and I called her as soon as I got here bella baby I know you had a fight before you left it she needs you and you need her , I've just found out she's been going through a lot she might talk to you. You used to be so close bells ." She sat on the edge of my bed. I suddenly realized I didn't have any idea when it was and I wanted a change of subject I felt awful leaving Scarlett the way I did. "How long have they been closed? "It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while." "Friday?" I was shocked. I tried to remember what day it had been when... but I didn't want to think about that. "They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey - you've got a lot of injuries." "I know." I could feel them. "You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man... very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor...""You met Carlisle?" "And Edward's sister Alice. She's a lovely girl." "She is," I agreed glanced over her shoulder at Edward, lying with his eyes closed in the chair. "You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks. "I cringed, and then moaned. "What hurts?" she demanded anxiously, turning back to me. Edward's eyes flashed to my face. "It's fine," I assured them. "I just have to remember not to move." He lapsed back into his phony slumber. I took advantage of my mother's momentary distraction to keep the subject from returning to my less-than-candid behaviour. "Where's Phil?" I asked quickly. "Florida - oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!" "Phil got signed?" I guessed. "Yes! How did you guess! The Suns out , can you believe it?" "That's great, Mom," I said as enthusiastically as I could manage, though I had little idea what that meant. "And you'll like Jacksonville so much," she gushed while I stared at her vacantly. "I was a little bit worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything, because you know how I hate the cold, but now Jacksonville! It's always sunny, and the humidity really isn't that bad. We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and a porch just like in an old movie, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom -""Wait, Mom!" I interrupted. Edward still had his eyes closed, but he looked too tense to pass as asleep.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks." "But you don't have to anymore, silly," she laughed. "Phil will be able to be around so much more now... we've talked about it a lot, and what I'm going to do is trade off on the away games, half the time with you, half the time with him." "Mom." I hesitated, wondering how best to be diplomatic about this. "I want to live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends" - she glanced toward Edward again when I reminded her of friends, so I tried another direction - "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all." "You want to stay in Forks?" she asked, bewildered. The idea was inconceivable to her. And then her eyes flickered back toward Edward. "Why?" "I told you - school, Charlie - ouch maybe I can convince Scarlett to move there to you said she's going through a rough time!" I'd shrugged. Not a good idea moms hands fluttered helplessly over me, trying to find a safe place to pat. She made do with my forehead; it was unbandaged."Bella, honey, you hate Forks and Scarlett still hasn't forgiven your dad," she reminded me."It's not so bad." She frowned and looked back and forth between Edward and me, this time very deliberately. "Is it this boy?" she whispered. I opened my mouth to lie, but her eyes were scrutinizing my face, and I knew she would see through that. "He's part of it," I admitted. No need to confess how big a part. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?" I asked. "Yes." She hesitated, looking at his perfectly still form. "And I want to talk to you about that." oh. "What about?" I asked. "I think that boy is in love with you," she accused, keeping her voice low. "I think so, too," I confided. "And how do you feel about him?" She only poorly concealed the raging curiosity in her voice. I sighed, looking away. As much as I loved my mom, this was not a conversation I wanted to have with her. "I'm pretty crazy about him." There - that sounded like something a teenager with her first boyfriend might say. "Well, he seems very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Bella..." Her voice was unsure; as far as I could remember, this was the first time since I was eight that she'd come close to trying to sound like a parental authority. I recognized the reasonable-but-firm tone of voice from talks I'd had with her about men. "I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush," I soothed her. "That's right," she agreed, easily she sighed and glanced guiltily over her shoulder at the big, round clock on the wall. "Do you need to go?"She bit her lip. "Phil's supposed to call in a little while... I didn't know you were going to wake up...""No problem, Mom." I tried to tone down the relief so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. "I won't be alone."

Scarlett's PoV:  
Mum had gone in to see bella whilst I sat in the corner chair still on my own and not forgiving my friends who had left." Excuse me miss? Could I get someone to see to your hand your dripping blood everywhere?" I hated hospitals and I wasn't particularly fond of doctors either." Uh no thank you could I have some paper towels though please?" I asked not wanting to say out loud that I was afraid of doctors and mainly hospitals. The nurse looked at me like I was crazy but still came back with quite a few paper towels." Thank you " . I said as she walked away glancing back shaking her head. Now what to do with this hand , sure it hurt like a bitch. Looking through my bag I pulled out my gym shoes and took the laces from them, I also pulled out my white t-shirt. There were also painkillers at the bottom of my bag that I used for headaches. Result! So I started to make a compress to reduce or at least hide the bleeding. I put a load of paper towels over my knuckles, wrapped my t-shirt around and tied it tight with my the remaining paper towels I cleaned the blood from the floor. Putting the towels in the bin, I went and got a bottle of coca cold from the machine and sat back in my seat. Taking out the box of painkillers, I turned the pack over to look at the recommended doses, two tablets every four hours. Hopefully it'll take the edge off of my pain. Trying to get two tablets out with one hand was by far the hardest thing I tried to do. I couldn't do it." Scar let  
me do it , how many?" A voice I recognised as my fathers asked. Seeing no other option other than waiting for mum I took this opportunity to make amends ." I'm sorry , um two I think I'm not sure I usually only take them for a headache and my doctor said to take half of one for a headache, for my hand I've no idea I'm guessing two." I'd said . I had Frequent headaches resulted in me needing to wear glasses when reading etc." Could I take a look at those Charlie" the voice of an angel asked, looking at the man who spoke. I could have died it was the doctor Cullen. "these won't take the pain from your hand miss swan if you like I could go and ask for something and have someone see you?" He asked gently holding my injured hand in his , the coolness of his skin was soothing." I'm alright with taking something but not with seeing anyone it's alright I'll live" I said looking at my feet, definitely not seeing some random doctor." You've still got your fear of hospitals and new doctors huh sport ?" Dad said. I snapped my head to him. He remembered." You remember and yeah it's never left me". I said shocked that he remembered my fear as a child." So who's your current doctor?" Dad asked." He retired a few weeks back I've not seen once since nor did I plan too." It was true." He did retire and with my fear of new doctors it had taken bella to come with me when I was ten to see Dr. Andrews and he's been my doctor ever since " " princess stop being brave and talk to your old man a second will ya, I know when I asked for you and bells to separate as kids it hurt you and I know it hurt you further when I asked specifically for bells to stay. I was about to lose the two most precious girls in my life please sport forgive me , forgive your old man let me be a father to you as I am to bells, I'd love for you too live with us too sport your mums told me how much you miss bella. It could be a fresh start for you and perhaps me and bells can get you to see Dr. Cullen he's a doctor in forks" dad stood grasping at my good hand, pulling me into a hug with tears down his face, every one deserves a second chance don't they? Perhaps it would be good but is it what bella wants? Mum came back from Bella's room and saw me and dad hugging.

" Scarlett Bella's asking for you she's asked me to get you to speak to her she misses you " without saying anything, I followed her to Bella's room." Mom we need to do this alone". I said and walked in . Bella sat up as best she could " Edward could you give us 5 minutes please " bella asked him . He nodded, kissed her forehead and left." Bells I'm so sorry I shouldn't have argued with you when you left, if it's any consolation I've started building bridges with dad. I love you bell your my little sister". Bella looked surprised and relived when I said that." Really scar that's great about time both needed that what happened to your hand?" She asked of course she'd notice. " well bells you know me I swing my fist before thinking." I replied sitting in the chair next to Bella's bed." Oh scar I've told you about that think before you act you're the older sister supposed to set an example , whys it bandaged like that, have you not seen Dr. Andrews ?" Bella asked of course she'd make this about me." No I haven't seen him since he uh he kind of retired a few weeks ago and well you know me ". Bella laughed . " I sure do , hey I've got a question don't freak about it , mum mentioned it I think it's a good idea especially since you said you and dad are building bridges as you put it why don't you move to forks, you hate the sun it doesn't help with your headaches and we could do things together again I've missed you scar, please move to forks with me and dad" bella begged. I certainly did love and miss being in forks and I did miss bella." Hey um bell I met Dr. Cullen out there he approached me with dad about my hand say I moved to forks could he be my doctor you know considering I've already met him"? I asked . Realising what I said , would I actually go and see him? There was something about him that made me want to be near him. When he held my hand I got butterflies in my stomach. By god he was handsome." Yeah I'm sure dad could sort it , so does that mean you'll come live with us?" She asked her eyes sparkling. I missed that about her. " yeah I guess it does, now I'll go tell them you get some rest I'll send Edward back in for you. You got a good man bells he loves you anyone can see that sucks that I have to share you now mind " I said laughing and winking at her causing bella to laugh, I turned wincing as I stood I banged my hand against the bed .walking into the waiting room mum jumped up.

I turned to Edward." Bella's waiting for you , and thank you for being there for her you made her happy when I couldn't be there and for that I couldn't be more thankful." I said to him smiling. Turning to my parents" mum dad Phil , I've spoken with bella, I've decided to move to forks and dad bella said you'd be able to get Dr. Cullen as my doctor and mum I'm going to go pack my stuff so I can leave with bella when her and dad are ready to go home, although it may take a while." I said holding my injured hand up. I walked over to my bag and took out my car keys." Oh no you are not driving with one hand that's dangerous and breaking the law" dad shouted as he saw me with my car keys in hand." Dad you're forgetting I drove here besides its not far away and I need to pack or don't you want me to go?" I asked." Of course I want you to come sweetheart , but driving with your hand is already bad had you seen a doctor they'd have told you the same" dad replied . I was about to speak when a tall beautifully blonde lady spoke" me and Emmett can go with her Charlie, Emmett can drive mine and I'll drive Scarlett's if of course she doesn't mind us giving her a hand?" She said turning to me. " um sure no I don't mind I'm Scarlett" I said putting my keys in my other hand and offering my hand for her to shake." I'm Rosalie and that's my boyfriend Emmett" she said taking my hand and giving it a gentle shake." Okay shall we go?" I asked . This time mum stopped me " okay Scarlett I want to see you give your keys to Rosalie , you never let anyone drive your car, give her your keys now so I know she's driving and not you ! I know you missy." Mum scolded . Damn it she knew me too well closing my eyes I dropped my keys in Rosalie's hand and took no option but to follow them. Walking in the car park towards my car which is a matte red hummer." Wow let me drive rose please look how cool it is?" Emmett begged. " hell no Emmett I think Scarlett would like her car the way it is without panicking about your driving" rose said leaving Emmett sulking towards his own white jeep. It took an hour to pack my things and load them into the back of my car. Returning to the hospital waiting room rose kept a hold of my keys . Taking a seat next to Carlisle dad and mum must be seeing bella. I pulled my book from my bag and started reading in no time at all I felt my eyes starting to close and then cold arms lifting me up and placing me so I could get comfy, grasping onto a shirt I pulled myself closer to whoever it was that was currently holding me." Sleep now my mate " we're the last words I heard but I recognised the voice as Carlisle's but why would he call me his mate? What is a mate? I was too tired to ask so I let sleep consume me.


	3. doctors mate Chapter three

Scarlett's PoV:

The following day bells was allowed home, which was great. I never quite realised just how much I missed forks. The scenery was beautiful, almost everything was green, the air smelled fresh and the rain oh my god the rain. I loved the cold and wet weather where as bells is the opposite she hates it with a passion which is what really started our argument about her moving here . Parking in the driveway I got out and assisted bella with her leg in a cast and prom not long away she was so not thrilled. Dad announced that Edward was bringing my things over with Alice who was bringing bellas prom dress and turning bella into a doll. " keep laughing it'll be you next" bella had told me when I laughed. " unlike you my dear little sister I have a Fashion sense and she's have to knock me out first" I'd told her laughing back. She thought I was joking. Well I most definitely wasn't. Not half an hour later Edward and Alice had showed up with my things which were put in bellas room, Yep we were sharing a room. anyway I thanked both cullens and excused my self to go and shower and change, I planned on sleeping the day away. little did I know that was not going to happen. Pulling out my pyjama shorts and baseball jersey along with fresh underwear and my washbag. I proceeded to the shower. It felt so nice to feel the hot water on my skin, removing what make up I had on, I washed and conditioned my hair and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself just in time for Alice to barge in needing something and forgetting what it was? That little pixie had to much energy if you asked me. Towel drying my hair I put it into a messy bun and started to brush my teeth. Once I was done I got dressed put my wet towel in the basket and picked the basket up to take the washing down. To my surprise Edward and Alice had gone instead there was billy black who I remembered as a friend of dads, he had a son a year or two younger than bella. " don't they'll me that's our tough little Scarlett, my you've grown up to be a beautiful lady I still remember the first time you broke jakes nose, he shoved a mud pie in bellas face and she cried you jumped across the garden at him, first time Jake got beat up by a girl and he's never forgot it".

Billy said laughing. " I never did like him , never will , I was just looking for an excuse to hit him he gave me the perfect one" I replied with a smile and a shrug. My smile turned to a smirk when Jacob black stood there in all his glory. Smirking at me of all things. Again unlike bella I hated la push, I did as a baby and as a child and I still would now. I didn't like how they treated others. " so bells wanna head down la push with me and the guys?" Jacob had asked her." I would jake but I've already told Alice I'll go over there she needs to make readjustments to me dress for prom Edwards picking me up soon, besides its probably not a good idea with my leg and all". Bella said sheepishly. She hated saying no to someone especially Jacob." Come on bells we won't go for long I could use more pale faces on the beach" Jake said. That was all it took for me to shove him outside." Are you serious Jacob fucking black she said no or can you not see her leg, she can't get it wet hell she's not even supposed to be on it now!" I shouted at him turning to point at bellas leg." What the hells you're problem I asked bella not you, you psychopath" Jacob shouted back, now getting the attention of Charlie and bully from the front room." What's my problem? Did you not hear what bella said when you asked the first time? Or did you not hear what you said about how you could use the pale faces. That's downright rude Jacob ephraim black and you and everyone at la push are  
rude. You stand here saying you could use more pale faces yet when we do come to the reservation, were only allowed so far because we aren't of quileute blood. You should be ashamed discriminating against people for where they've came from, you know what that's called Jacob huh? It's racist." I practically screamed in his face realising now that our faces were almost touching. I'm not saying anyone's perfect but it's an uncalled for thing to say." Scarlett you're completely over reacting like a diva! There ain't shit you can do about it can you little girl, bella doesn't care and if she does she doesn't say so and I invite bella because she doesn't have any friends." Jacob shouted not realising he'd just said that what he'd meant to saywas that he was bellas only friend. I heard a car pull up but ignored it . What he said was a low blow. There's not shit I can do about it eh? Without Jacob even realising I swung my fist upward straight into his nose hearing a satisfying crack.  
I smiled and turned away when Jacob got brace and tackled me to the floor causing bella to scream, billy wheeled out shouting for Jacob to stop. Jacob sat on top of me and threw his fist at my eye I moved causing him to hit my nose, enough to make it bleed but not enough to to break it. That's it! He wants to play the hard way then game on. I swung my legs up around Jacobs neck forcing him to the ground before I put either of my knees in his shoulders and started repeatedly punching his face, I physically couldn't stop. He insulted bella. He's an asshole always was. I was still punching when I felt myself being lifted in the air.

" SCARLETT ARABELLA SWAN CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW YOU TOO JACOB!" I heard dad shouted and restrain Jacob who was still fighting to get out his grasp. Who on earth had hold of me then. Right now I didn't care I just wanted to beat Jacob some more. Next thing I know Charlie's replaced from restraining Jacob by a man I don't know." Get him out of here Sam and get Jacob to the hospital, I'll stay with Charlie Jacob can either return when he's ready or go home the choice is his". Billy said to the man whose name I caught as Sam. Jacob seemed to stop in SAMs hold. " Charlie I'll bring bella back later we were heading to my place" Edward had said. From behind me so I'm guessing it was him who pulled me from Jacobs face." Could you take Scarlett and have Carlisle look at her if it's not too much trouble I can pick her up straight after she doesn't have to stay" Charlie asked Edward. " absolutely I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind come on then swan sisters let's go" Edward said laughing. Bella laughed too. Grumbling to myself I slid in to the back of Edwards Volvo. Suddenly realising I'm still in my pyjama shirts and vest top. Pulling up to the cullens house I was amazed it was so beautiful." Wow this is breathtaking you seriously live here?" I asked lookimg at Edward expecting him to be kidding me. " yes we actually live her are you coming in or standing out there all night?" He smirked." Yeah yeah laugh it up I'm coming" I said rushing up the stairs. The whole family were in the front room. Everyone's heads turned as they heard the door shut. Although they already knew from their vampire senses.

The only one that wasn't aware was Scarlett. Noticing Scarlett in what must have been her pyjamas covered in blood , Carlisle jumped to action rushing her at human pace to his office. One because she was his mate and he was in a hurry to check the extent if her injuries and two because jasper was the newest vegetarian so human blood was still a slight issue for him. Scarlett sat on the chair whilst Carlisle asked her how it happened? Scarlett was about to respond when there was a knock at the door, in walked jasper which surprised Carlisle." I'm sorry to interrupt I wanted to make sure you were okay mom i mean ma'am and also if I could be of use?" Jasper asked looking from Scarlett to Carlisle amd back again. " I'm fine I promise if you think I'm bad you should see him and is that a Texas accent I hear?" Yes it is ma'am, have you ever been?" Jasper asked intrigued she was the first human to ask about his Texan accent. " I have indeed me and my step dad phil did horse riding down there when he had the chance I do like to read about it too after all it's where the civil war started legend says they had the bravest majors back then, if I could travel in time that's where I'd go" Scarlett responded. Jasper smiled a beaming smile at her he wished he could tell her he was one of those majors all in due time. Jasper excused himself to go see Alice. Leaving Scarlett and Carlisle alone once again. What scared Scarlett is that she didn't mind one bit. Carlisle moved his chair and sat right in front of Scarlett's face to assess her face injuries which were just a nose bleed and a bust lip. Nothing to serious. He took more concern with her hand that was already hurt from when they were in Phoenix and now she'd reopened the stitches he made. Getting up Carlisle retrieved all he would need before resting her hand on his leg for him to reach the equipment he needed from the table. Half an hour and new stitches , Scarlett was good to go. Holing her had Carlisle looked up and caught himself looking into her deep green eyes. He wanted nothing more that to kiss her right now . He leant in and watched her reaction surprised when Scarlett to starting to lean in. Their lips met and Scarlett felt sparks shoot through her. Scarlett had so many question Why was she so comfortable with her guard down around him? Carlisle was like an angel who held such beauty why would he want someone like her?


	4. doctors mate Chapter four

Carlisle and Scarlett pulled away from each other . " Scarlett if I may be so bold , I'd like to ask you on a date with me , I would like to date you and get to know you a lot more Scarlett swan , would you accept my offer to go on a date?" Carlisle asked. He knows maybe it was too soon but if you don't ask you don't know." Carlisle I'd love to go on a date with you, you know we have to tell Charlie right" Scarlett said not knowing how her dad would react she's been home two minutes and someone is already wanting to date her . " of course I'll be doing this right Scarlett , I'll pick you up tomorrow say 6 I finish at 4 if that's alright it gives me time to speak to your father ?" Carlisle asked ." 6 is perfect will you tell me where we're going?" Scarlett asked standing in Carlisle's embrace. He made her feel safe like she felt as if she belonged there. It was a feeling she'd never had and didn't quite know what to do. She figured she take things as they come. Standing with her head against his chest , Scarlett focused she noticed that Carlisle didn't have a heartbeat. Reaching around him for Carlisle's stethoscope she out in on and pressed it against his chest , still no heart beat. Carlisle froze. " Carlisle why can't I hear your heartbeat?" Scarlett asked pretty certain that if you didn't have a heart beat you couldn't live. " I'll explain everything tomorrow on our date okay I promise you I'll tell you everything". Carlisle pleaded he wanted to talk to his family before telling Scarlett. Trusting Carlisle , Scarlett put his stethoscope down and once again stepped into his embrace and breathed in his scent it calmed her. Carlisle felt Scarlett's temperature drop slightly and in what she was wearing he wasn't surprised so he stepped back to remove his navy knitted jumper and put it over her head." You should know I'll be keeping this from now on " Scarlett said with a smile grasping hold of the jumper and breathing in his scent. Carlisle smiled knowing she's already feeling the bond he only hoped that when he told her tomorrow she'd accept it and not reject him, he didn't think he could take it. " we should join the family now my love" Carlisle told Scarlett with a smile holding his hand out she took it instantly. Edward had already taken bella home , and been back. He said he'd told Charlie I was having my hand sorted. Carlisle offered to drive me home and said that he'd speak to my father tonight about our date tomorrow. Scarlett was in the passenger seat snuggling down into Carlisle's jumper, he could tell by her breathing that she'd already fallen asleep.

Pulling outside Charlie's house Carlisle turned off the engine and got out the car as silently as he could. He walked to Scarlett's side and lifted her from the car , amused when she curled her face into his chest grasping his shirt as if he was her lifeline. Carlisle knocked the door twice and bella opened it. " who is it bells?" Charlie called from the living room ." It's Carlisle with scar, she's sleeping" bella half shouted back not wanting to wake her peaceful sleeping sister. Charlie got up and came to the door" come on in Carlisle " Charlie said gesturing in with his hand and closing the door behind Carlisle." Where would you like me to put Scarlett? Chief swan?" Carlisle asked not wanting to take her straight to her room." You can just lay her on one of the couches or chairs bells will get a blanket for her, I must thank you Carlisle you've done a lot for my girls, it's great having them both back home again " Charlie said ." Actually I wanted to talk to you about Scarlett if you don't mind Charlie if not I can come back tomorrow?" Carlisle said to Charlie." No no of course please take a seat what is it you wanted to talk about Carlisle and please call me Charlie?" Charlie told Carlisle leaning forward to listen to Carlisle." Charlie I realise I may have gone about this the wrong way, since I first met Scarlett in Phoenix it was like love at first sight Charlie I do realise she is your daughter what I'm asking is for your permission to take Scarlett on a date tomorrow I have already asked her and she has agreed, I already know I love her Charlie and I think she loves me too so with your blessing may I take Scarlett on a date tomorrow ?" Carlisle asked hoping Charlie would say yes . He knew it was odd because bella was dating one of his son and adopted sons at that but why should that stop what him and Scarlett could have?" I'll allow this date Carlisle because I know your a good man and you'd never intentionally hurt my daughter I give you my blessing and thank you for asking me before you took her out unlike your son and bella did on their first date " Charlie said laughing. He watched as Carlisle looked at Scarlett  
before getting up and placing a kiss on her temple, as Scarlett smiled at his contact . Carlisle pulled the blanket up her further. Heading out to the car he came back with a white paper bag with painkillers, antibiotics and some sleeping tablets if Scarlett struggles to sleep once her pain medications worn off .

The next day Scarlett had awoken on the sofa to the smell of pancakes in the kitchen, bellas cooking obviously. Both girls knew there's no way Charlie cooked. But to Scarlett's surprise bella was nowhere to be seen Charlie said she'd gone down la push to see Jacob . Charlie told Scarlett that he'd given Carlisle permission for the date tonight because he trusts him and he trusts her. Scarlett was so happy . She sat down to eat her pancakes only to cry in pain when she attempted to pick her fork up. Her hand was hurting her big time, Charlie grabbed the bag that Carlisle left at the same time as phoning him knowing he's be at home or just leaving for work. To Charlie's relief Carlisle answered and Scarlett had gone and shut herself in the bathroom so that her dad didn't see her cry in case he'd stop the date tonight. Carlisle heard everything on his end due to his vamp hearing. He was just leaving his house to go to work so he told Charlie he'd stop by on his way in. After Minutes of Charlie trying to get Scarlett out of the bathroom Carlisle knocked the door ." Good morning Charlie where is Scarlett?" Carlisle asked setting his briefcase down. " she shut herself in the bathroom for some reason she thinks I'll put a stop to the date if I see her in pain". Charlie replied picking up the bag of tablets." I forgot how much of each to give her or when" Charlie admitted." Scarlett Carlisles here come on down please " Charlie shouted up the stairs. The bathroom door opened and Scarlett came out cradling her injured hand. Scarlett immediately walked in to Carlisles embrace and cried, sitting her down in a chair. Carlisle carefully undid the bandaging on her hand." Scarlett love did you sleep on the hand at all last night?" Carlisle asked one of the gauzes had moved and was pulling the stitches with it." I'm not sure I think I must have because I woke up on it this morning" Scarlett said with a sob." It's nothing too major all it is ,is the gauze I put on to protect the dissolvable stitches from coming out , you can see there look it's moved so it's pulling on the stitches, I've put more in here" Carlisle explained reaching into the bag he gave Charlie and taking a gauze sheet he opened it and placed it over the part that had moved and with some medical tape he'd taped it in place and re-bandaged her hand. Carlisle then explained to Charlie what each one box of tablets was for and how many to take and that he'd also bring a print out over when he picked Scarlett up for their date tonight. Saying his goodbyes Carlisle was out of the door and on his way to work. Charlie had gone not long after and with it being a Saturday there was nothing to do so Scarlett took her medicine and went up to bed setting an alarm for 3pm as it was already 11am.

6 pm came by too soon and Scarlett was ready and waiting nervously for her date with Carlisle. Carlisle was smack bang on time 6 pm he knocked at the door . By this point renee had phone demanding Charlie take a photo of them both so she could see. She hated having both her girls away but they were growing up too fast for her liking. Charlie invited Carlisle in and asked about where we were going to which Carlisle had told him it was a surprise and I wasn't supposed to know . Dad enjoyed that way to much for my liking . Dad then explained to Carlisle that he'd told my mum about the date and wanted me to send her pictures later. Carlisle was more than happy to have photos taken with Scarlett. He held her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist smiling to the camera then kissed her on the cheek making Scarlett blush. Carlisle spun Scarlett around and gave her a kiss on the lips which Charlie caught all on camera. Renee owed him big time. The couple then waved goodbye and proceeded to head for their date.

The place where Carlisle organised their date was at a beautiful lake with a coffee shop that was open twenty four hours a day seven days a week. This surprised Scarlett she'd never have guessed this would be where the date was. Better yet she loved it. " two hot chocolates please" Carlisle ordered at the café, Scarlett offered to pay to which Carlisle instantly turned down." Fine but our next day I'm paying no arguments" Scarlett said with a serious look and her face and Carlisle agreed ,, shocked that they hadn't finished this date and she was already thinking of their next one. " I brought you to this place rather that your typical place such as a cinema or a restaurant because I promised you yesterday that I would tell you about why there's no heartbeat and this is the place for a much more private conversation I hope that's alright with you Scarlett" Scarlett was shocked he was asking if it was alright." Carlisle it's perfect I'd never have guessed here and as long as I'm with you I don't mind where we are, we could have gone to yours and put a film on and I wouldn't have minded because I would have been with you" Scarlett told him and she was telling him the truth." Do you believe in the supernatural Scarlett?" Carlisle asked." I do , I mean I know a lot of people don't but where do you think the legends and myths come from , they go back so many years such as witches there's got to be some truth behind what's being said so to answer your question love yes I do believe in the supernatural" Scarlett replied. Carlisle was in awe of how she thought not even bella though of things that way." Me and my family are supernatural beings Scarlett I'm interested in your theories as to which one you think we are?" Carlisle said wanting to see what she would come up with it had to be better that the answer bella gave Edward which was radioactive spiders or kryptonite." Okay let's see the facts , there's no heartbeat , your cold I want to say vampires but that's brings another question. Okay I'm going with vampires" Scarlett said." Your right Scarlett we are vampires , me and my family don't drink human blood we drink animals that's why our eyes are gold, if a vampire drinks humans blood they'd have bright red eyes and before you ask no we don't burn in the sunlight I'll have to show you one day what does happen , then you'll understand why we'd be so conspicuous if we were in sunlight, we have heightened senses so we can hear very well and smell very well. We move super fast and are super strong. Am I scaring you Scarlett?" Carlisle asked noticing she hadn't said anything." No, no , god no I'm just taking in what you said I'm not scared of you or your family Carlisle and there's nothing you can say otherwise so no I'm not scared " Scarlett admitted proudly." We're killers Scarlett , we're monsters". Carlisle said admitting what he thought of himself ." You are not killers Carlisle none of you are and if I have to tell you what I'm about to tell you now for the rest of our existence then so be it, you deem yourselves killers but instead of taking human lives you found an alternative way that in my book doesn't make you a killer or a monster. Carlisle I eat meat okay that means an animal has to die for me to eat it, does that make me a killer or a monster no , it's a way of life Carlisle. Stop thinking bad of yourself and pride yourself on how far you've become not only have you changed to an alternative but you've helped others to do the same. Your an inspiration Carlisle and I can't stand the man I love saying that he's a monster I can't bare it sweetheart" Scarlett said placing both her hands either side of Carlisle's face , in return Carlisle placed his hands on Scarlett's hips and pulled her to him." There's one more thing i must explain Scarlett and that is the mating bond. A mate is a vampires soulmate very few find their soulmate , it's a rare thing and it's even rarer to find your soulmate as a human. A mate is a being your connected too , the feelings are already there it's a push in the right direction, mates can't stand the thought of being away from one another it cause physical pain if they are apart without contact for too long." Carlisle stopped to allow Scarlett to process.

She turned away from him." You sound like you know the feeling Carlisle?" Scarlett said the best she could without her voice breaking, she thought Carlisle had found his mate and that it wasn't her." I have Scarlett it's you. You're my mate." Carlisle told her whilst looking in her eyes. He could hear her heartbeat rise . She put her hands around his neck and kissed him roughly , which Carlisle returned all too willingly at the same time it started to rain causing the pair to break apart. Hand  
In hand they both ran back to the car. Laughing and smiling. Carlisle was beyond relieved that she didn't reject him and Scarlett sat processing everything. EDWARD?BELLA ?DOES SHE KNOW ? " does bella know about you being vampires". Scarlett questioned enjoying the heat that the Heaters in Carlisle's car were giving her." She does she figured it out eventually I must admit I was shocked at how quick you caught it?" Carlisle said knowing she was probably wondering about bella . Scarlett held Carlisle's hand in silence all the way home, when they stopped outside her house, Scarlett turned to look at Carlisle " I accept everything about you Carlisle there's no reason for me not too I just hope you know your stuck with me forever now" Scarlett giving him a peck on the lips and smiling . " I wouldn't have it any other way my love" Carlisle replied stepping out of the car, walking around to let Scarlett out and walk her to the door. Charlie already stood in the window watching as both Scarlett and Carlisle were aware , Carlisle grasped Scarlett's hand and pulled it too his lips giving it a kiss wishing her a goodnight. As Carlisle went to let go of Scarlett's hand she pulled him too her and gave him a proper kiss" goodnight my love I'll dream of you" she told Carlisle with a wink before turning towards the house and them turning back to watch him drive away.


	5. doctors mate Chapter five

_Two months later :_

 _Scarlett and Carlisle officially became a couple right from their first date. The whole of forks and la push knew of this. It was the best gossip both schools had had. Bella wasn't to keen on the relationship. Scarlett became a motherly figure to each of the Cullen ''children' . Jasper and rosalie being the ones who were he closest to Scarlett. Of Scarlett wasn't with Carlisle she was with one of her kids , she accepted them as hers when she became public with Carlisle. Scarlett was close to each Cullen child for their own reasons;_

 _\- jasper - felt close to Scarlett because she reminded him of his original birth mother, and the way she didn't shy away from him because he was the newest vampire. They'd had a talk about it one night , she had told him she'd stand by him no matter what and that he was much stronger than anyone have him credit for ._

 _\- rosalie- rosalie surprised herself when she acted on instinct and called Scarlett mum, she was known in the Cullen clan for hating humans. Rosalie had shared her past with Scarlett one night. Knowing what each other went through and having quite similar pasts brought them together_

 _\- emmett- emmett felt close to Scarlett simply because she acted like a mom so kind and loving and she showed immense interest in him when he came back he'd tell her stories about how he'd tackled a bear or a mountain lion and Scarlett would be so enthusiastic about it that it made emmett tell her every time he'd been hunting, or she'd simply challenge him to a console game and kick his butt before getting up and wrapping herself around Carlisle._

 _\- Alice - Alice declared herself Scarlett's personal shopper and Scarlett eager to please the little pixie would often suggest a shopping trip out of the blue , resulting in Alice performing makeovers or redecorating something or other ._

 _\- Edward - it took a while for Edward to think of Scarlett as a mother figure due to her being bellas sister. But she was there when he needed advice on how to speak with bella about certain things and what sort of things bella likes. Edward also grew closer to Scarlett when the one night the rest of the coven went hunting and Edward stayed behind playing the piano , he couldn't grasp the next key for a song he was composing. Scarlett pulled up a chair and sat beside him all night long offering sympathetic or praising words when it sounded good. Scarlett actually fell asleep against him that night. Edward never remembered the motherly feeling but he'd like to think that Scarlett was doing the perfect job._

 _Over all the Cullen children were happy because Scarlett simply made Carlisle happy, and seeing him unhappy for so many years. It was a ,marvellous sight ._

 _The fact that all the Cullen children called her mum and not Scarlett irritated bella . From then on out all bella did was cause problems , that ended up with Scarlett getting Charlie's permission to turn the attic into a third bedroom to hopefully lessen the arguements between the pair. Scarlett ended up staying at the cullens most nights until the attic room was renovated, leaving bella jealous because Charlie didn't have a problem with Scarlett being there constantly but he had a problem with bella and she had to see other friends as well._

 _One night whilst Scarlett was staying with the cullens, she turned up to an empty house but as she walked to the bedroom her and Carlisle shared. There he was on his bed sitting down and pointing out the window . Scarlett ran to the window it see her adopted children below each holding a sign, emmetts sign said will , roses sign said you , Jaspers sign said marry, Alice's sign said me and Edwards sign said Scarlett?. Scarlett gasped upon reading this and spun to look at Carlisle who was now behind her on one knew with a red velvet box in hand. " I've asked your father for his blessing and she gave it Scarlett so now I'm asking if you'll become Mrs Cullen? Mad make me the happiest man since the dawn of time" Carlisle had asked . Scarlett stood there crying and nodding her head. " of course Carlisle I'd love to marry you, there's nobody else I'd give myself too" Scarlett declared slipping in the ring that happened to be a perfect fit thanks to Alice . It was that night that Carlisle and Scarlett had made love for the first time._

 _* another month later*_

 _ **Bellas PoV:**_

 _ **They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" while I blushed and looked down. Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped was a hundred times worse than I'd , sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed the top of my 's parents, Carlisle and Scarlett impossibly youthful and lovely as ever were the closest to the door. Scarlett hugged me lightly and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders."Sorry about this, Bella," he stage-whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It had been months since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful Rosalie was it almost hurt to look at her. And had Emmett always been so big?"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." "Thanks a lot, Emmett," I said, blushing laughed, "I have to step out for a second"he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice"Don't do anything funny while I'm gone.""I'll try."I let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we'd had to spend cooped up together in Phoenix, I'd thought he'd gotten over his aversion to me. But he'd gone back to exactly how he'd acted before avoiding me as much as possible the moment he was free from that temporary obligation to protect me. I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullens' diet than the rest of them; the scent of human blood was much harder for him to resist than the others he hadn't been trying as long. Yet he seemed perfectly at ease with Scarlett .**_

 _ **"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and the shiny packages. I put on my best martyr face. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything" "But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug. "Open it." She took the camera from my hands and replaced it with a big, square silver box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said that it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it was something electrical, with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box was empty."Um thanks." Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."Alice was always one step ahead of me. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," I told them, grinning as I remembered Edward's complaints about my radio this afternoon all a setup, apparently. "Thanks, Emmett!" I called more loudly. I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and I couldn't help laughing, too. "Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand. I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised." Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look. "I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I chuckled with delight. I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.**_

 _ **"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny all happened very quickly then "No!" Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires.**_

 _ **Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." Scarlett told them . Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come on, Jasper."Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward his brother with his bared teeth, his eyes still past 's face was whiter than bone as he wheeled to crouch over me, taking a clearly defensive position. A low warning growl slid from between his clenched teeth. I could tell that he wasn't , her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of Jasper keeping a careful distance from his teeth and helped Emmett wrestle him through the glass door that Scarlett held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and 's usual happy face was ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried as she followed the others into the yard."Let me by, Edward," Carlisle murmured.A second passed, and then Edward nodded slowly and relaxed his knelt beside me, leaning close to examine my arm. I could feel the shock frozen on my face, and I tried to compose it. Scarlett returned with a towel in hand."Here, Carlisle," Scarlett said, handing him a shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound." He reached over and ripped a long, thin scrap from the bottom of the white tablecloth. He twisted it around my arm above the elbow to form a tourniquet. The smell of the blood was making me dizzy. My ears rang." I'll get your bag love" Scarlett said to Carlisle."Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle said to lifted me effortlessly, while Carlisle kept the pressure steady on my arm."How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked."I'm fine." My voice was reasonably steady, which pleased 's face was like was there.**_

 _ **Carlisle's black bag was already on the table, a small but brilliant desk light plugged into the wall. Edward sat me gently into a chair, and Carlisle pulled up another. He went to work at stood over me, still protective, still not breathing."Just go, Edward," I sighed. "I can handle it," he insisted. But his jaw was rigid; his eyes burned with the intensity of the thirst he fought, so much worse for him than it was for the others. "You don't need to be a hero," I said. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air." I winced as Carlisle did something to my arm that stung. "I'll stay," he said. "Why are you so masochistic?" I decided to intercede. "Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now. "Yes," Scarlett eagerly agreed. "Go find Jasper." "You might as well do something useful," I 's eyes narrowed as we ganged up on him, but, finally, he nodded once and sprinted smoothly through the kitchen's back door. I was sure he hadn't taken a breath since I'd sliced my finger. "Bella," Carlisle said softly. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?" "Here, please," I whispered. If he took me to the hospital, there would be no way to keep this from Charlie. So that's what he did he fixed my arm up and sent me home so they could all see to jasper even Scarlett came with me . When we got home I didn't see Edward in my room like I had most nights and he wasn't at school the next day , but when I got Home from school Edward was at my house waiting for me ."Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again.**_

 _ **But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail. I could still see the leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable."Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it took a deep breath."Bella, we're leaving."I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask."Why now? Another year""Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisles getting older people are starting to notice . We'd have to start over soon regardless."His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.**_

 _ **He stared back a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood."When you say we," I whispered."I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak."Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."**_

 _ **"You can't, Bella. Where we're going It's not the right place for you.""Where you are is the right place for me." I argued**_

 _ **"I'm no good for you, Bella." Edward said bluntly"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life.""My world is not for you," he said grimly."What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I argued "You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**_

 _ **"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay" I reminded him."As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me."No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!"He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid."Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent."You don't want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order."No."**_

 _ **I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in rheir bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken."Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.**_

 _ **He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.""Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had."You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again."If that's what you want."He nodded whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck."I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask."Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.**_

 _ **As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming."Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Also Carlisle hasn't told Scarlett about us leaving yet so you can't say anything to her bella that's what Carlisle needs to do". I nodded helplessly. Scarlett wasn't going eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself for your sister and for him."I nodded again. "I will," I seemed to relax just a little."And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**_

 _ **As he spoke those words he was gone**_.

Scarlett's PoV:

I came home from my day of shopping to see a load of cars parked outside my house. As soon as my car door slammed my dad came running out " Scarlett you haven't seen bella have you she's been missing nobody's seen or heard from her since Edward picked her up from school" dad was shouting his eyes were read from crying. " I'll phone the cullens place again" dad said already dialling a number , what I heard next made my heart break." The cullens aren't there Charlie they've left town " billy told him , Charlie slammed the phone on the table. I couldn't take the pain in my chest , everything hurt. They couldn't have left they wouldn't not without saying anything. No matter how many times I phoned each of my kids and my fiancé there was no answer. Looking at my ring , I sat and cried." Didn't Carlisle tell you ? Scarlett didn't you know anything about this?" Dad asked placing his hand in my shoulder." Does it look like I knew to you dad we were supposed to get married , I thought of those kids like my own they were all my everything and now it's been ripped from me and I have no explanation as to why and now bellas missing?!" I screamed , but I couldn't stop the tears coming down my face. Picking up my car keys , I rushed over to the cullens house where I spent many nights with my family. A small piece of me had hope they were still hear, as I burst through the door , it was clear they'd gone all of the cars in the garage had gone all that was left was a suitcase of my things alone with pictures of me and Carlisle and pictures of me the Cullen kids. Feeling instantly sick I ran to the bathroom and threw up . Never had I felt so empty and betrayed, I thought I meant more to each of them than to just leave without saying goodbye at least. Taking my suitcase with me I drove home my priority now was to find bella. Pulling outside the house Jacob had arrived with friends once I'd been gone. Taking my case to my attic room. I spotted a note on my pillow.  
 _  
_

 _Dearest Scarlett,_

 _It's with great upset that I tell you that me and my family have to move on, we can't stay in forks any longer after what happened to bella at her party it's clear we aren't safe to be around you or bella. Don't think for one minute that I dont love you Scarlett because you are everything to me. I'll be nothing but an empty shell whilst we are apart . I hope you can forgive me my love if there was another way to do this without anyone being hurt them I assure you we'd have done it . We will all miss you Scarlett. More than you'll know keep yourself safe_

 _I love you more than life itself_

 _All my love_

 _Carlisle_

By the time Scarlett had read the letter she was absolutely heartbroken it was true they had left her , what could she do? Putting the note safe Scarlett started Walking downstairs wiping her eyes just as a man appeared from the forest line carrying bella. Scarlett ran out as Charlie took her from the guy she recognised as Sam . All bella kept repeating was " he's gone" . Standing bella to her feet she walked towards Scarlett ." They're gone scar they've all gone" bella cried making Scarlett cry to. Scarlett wanted to tell bella it was her fault she should have been more careful but instead , Scarlett doubled over and threw up again. Charlie looked on at his two little girls both heartbroken and one sick . What could he do ?


	6. doctors mate Chapter six

Three weeks had gone by by and bella was just sitting in her room staring out of the window, not that Scarlett could blame her. Scarlett wasn't doing much better between still throwing up and the constant pain in her chest . It was hard. Renee had phoned Scarlett when she heard from Charlie just how bad things were getting between Scarlett and bella. Instead of helping each other bella just took it out on Scarlett, which after numerous time of ignoring her read bella the note Carlisle left her stating the real reason they left was because of what happened at the party made them realise even they weren't safe around humans.  
A week later bella finally gets out of her room to go and see a movie with Jake whose been hanging around a lot with bella lately. Scarlett still couldn't stand him . With the house to herself Scarlett ran a warm bath hoping that would soothe the sickness feeling in her stomach. Scarlett was getting her shampoo and body wash from the cupboard when she noticed her packet of period pads unopened . Her last period was just before she decided to move to forks. She couldn't be could she? Surely not? She thought the only person she slept with in the last few years was with Carlisle and he's a vampire they can't pro create right? Rushing to go and get dressed still feeling sick , Scarlett drove to a pharmacy in Seattle to pick up a pregnancy test if she were to get one in forks. Word would get around to Charlie. An hour and a half later Scarlett returned home to an empty house still, so she ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom to take the she'd taken it she had to wait two minutes for it to show.

In the meantime she phoned the one person she could rely on day or night. She phoned Renee . After a few rings she answered " Scarlett sweetheart how are you feeling baby girl?" Renee had asked " mom please don't freak but I really need you I think I may be pregnant with Carlisle and as you know he's gone I don't know what to do I've taken a test I'm waiting for the results bella hates me mum she's changed" Scarlett cried balling her eyes down the phone. Renee gasped mom mode kicked in , " right sweetie listen to mommy now, it's your choice if you are pregnant you can come back here for a bit and let bella clear her head or you can stay with your dad honey I worry about you, I'll stay right on the phone until you've got the result" Renee started crying too for she was younger than Scarlett when she gave birth to her she was Scarlett's age when she had bella. Scarlett's alarm rang letting her know the two minutes was up , turning the test over, glancing at it clear as crystal there were two lines positive! She was pregnant! " honey Scarlett baby talk to me love your scaring me " Renee begged down the phone." Mom it's positive how fast can you get here ? I want to come home for a bit I can't put this on dad not with bella how she is!" Scarlett said unable to stop crying. She promised herself she wouldn't get rid of her baby it was her and Carlisle's, in a way a part of him was with her now and that eased a bit of the pain on her chest." Actually sweetie we're just outside of Seattle we can get you in forty five minutes , we were looking at buying a house for you or at least getting an apartment so you've got space between you and bells" Renee explained. Scarlett let out a sigh of relief her mom was near. She quickly packed a few bags including her note and pregnancy test box so there's nothing to find should Charlie or bella come in her room. Half an hour later Scarlett walked down the stairs placing her bags by the door and was deciding  
whether to leave Charlie a note. She left him a simple note saying she'd gone to stay with Renee for a bit so she wasn't a constant reminder and for him to ring her when he's alone so she can explain what's happening. With a knock at the door , Scarlett opened it to see Phil and her mother causing Scarlett to cry again. Scarlett leans to grab her bags but Phil stops her" I can do that princess , you know your like a daughter to me we had a great bond when you were a little girl , we did your daddy and daughter dances I was at every game and if you let me princess I promise to be by your side every step of the way through this " Phil told Scarlett grabbing her hand and holding it. Renee started crying . Bella never really did like the fact Renee married Phil after Charlie , but Scarlett always gave him a chance And there wasn't one time he let her down. " thank you daddy Phil but I'll be back here once things die down a little let's see how things go" Scarlett said settling in to the back of the car leaving her car behind.

When bella returned from the movies she was surprised Scarlett wasn't home and then she found the letter in an envelope addressed to Charlie. Thinking that the cullens had come back for her bella ran to Scarlett's room where all her photos of Scarlett and the cullens were gone. Bella used to come in when Scarlett was out or asleep to just look at the photo of Scarlett with the Cullen kids , in the photo was a smiling Edward and although Edwards told her it would be as if he never existed, she knew otherwise but that was all gone including her clothes. Bella come to the conclusion that the cullens came for Scarlett and left again. But why not her?

Charlie returned home to bella telling him Scarlett's gone and she left him a note in an envelope. When Charlie read the note he cried. She'd gone back to renee so he dialled Renees phone and sighed when she answered. " hello Charlie, yes Scarlett's with me , me and Phil came and got her " glancing back at Scarlett who had fallen asleep renee decided Charlie needed to know " she's pregnant Charlie with Carlisles baby and she didn't want time to tell you so you cannot tell bella Scarlett wants bella to move on first which is why she's coming home for a while with us, she will be back Charlie she's already said , I'll keep you updated and have Scarlett ring you when she's ready but please Charlie's for our girls sakes keep Scarlett's pregnancy quiet until she announces it herself " and with that renee hung the phone up right now Scarlett needed her that little bit more than bella. Renee had dialled their local hospital for an emergency scan for her daughter and was told they'd had a cancellation and could come in tomorrow .

Charlie out the phone down and told bella that Scarlett is actually with renee to give each other some space and that eventually she'll come back. Bella was happy with that knowing that Scarlett wasn't with the cullens either. Bella proceeded to make tea for her and Charlie just like the old days . It bothered Charlie that Scarlett thought she had to leave but when he saw bellas reaction he knew it was for the best.

The following morning renee and Phil both took the day off to sit and watch films with Scarlett before her scan appointment that afternoon. Renee and Scarlett both fell asleep watching dirty dancing. Phil took Scarlett's phone out and took a picture and then took the same picture in his phone and put it as his screensaver. Scarlett was the only one of Renee's daughters he referred to as his daughter , because when he'd show up to pick them up from dance class or from school parents evenings when they'd congratulate Phil on how bright his daughter bella is she's correct them saying he's not her dad, where as in Scarlett's parents evening her teachers would often say how much of s pleasure she was and how she was made class president and captain of the cheerleaders and say that his daughter was a nightmare when it came to fights she'd throw the first fist, to which Scarlett would shrug and smile. She'd never corrected the teachers about him being dad . She just said there was enough room in her heart for two dads just like there would be enough room for two moms if Charlie remarried. From that day on Scarlett was a daughter to him and he made sure everyone knew it. Phil glanced at the time before waking both his girls saying that had to go and laughed when Scarlett groaned about needing to pee again. At the appointment Scarlett wanted both Renee and Phil with her whisky they did the scan, not wanting to admit she needed the support right now. When the midwife scanned over Scarlett's slightly raised bump, there on the screen in front of there very eyes were two little babies.." Miss swan your having twin it's to early for the sex of them I'm afraid although i can say you are 18 weeks and 3 days pregnant congratulations I'll print out these pictures and then call a doctor in to double check their heartbeats they sound odd to me but it could just be my hearing bare with me a moment ". In that second Scarlett grasped onto her mums hand and held it for dear life." Hello miss swan I'm dr Reynolds I'm just going to give your babies a quick check over alright now let's see" he said as he glided the scanner over Scarlett's bump again and listened to both heartbeats." Well miss swan they are odd heartbeats but very strong heartbeats I'd like to request you come back in two weeks just to get checked out again and try to rest as much as possible okay?" Dr Reynolds Said and left the room. The midwife from before held some paper out to Scarlett so she could wipe the gel from her belly and gave her the photos of her children not one baby but two.

Scarlett Renee and Phil go home and Scarlett phones Charlie to tell him . He was over the moon he had two grandchildren on the way and told Scarlett to make sure Renee and her keep him updated and to take lots of photos so that when they are born he could  
make and album. He also explained that bella was hanging out with Jake a lot more now and seemed to be on the mend.  
Renee and Scarlett returned to the hospital two weeks later as asked only for dr Reynolds to be in shock at her size. Scarlett looked due to drop. Renee and the dr helped Scarlett onto the table and started the scan, " we'll miss swan their heartbeats  
are still a little faster than the average heartbeat but they're strong and the fact theyre growing is nothing to worry about although my concern is when you were scanned you were sixteen weeks and three days you're now measuring 36 weeks , I don't  
know what reasons there are for such a fast pregnancy I've never seen it and I've been a doctor for 25 years plus we can do some tests once they're born and healthy to do them now would be a risk to both them and you , although should you continue  
the way you have I'd say you were due to go into labour within a week" Dr. Reynolds informed her. Now Scarlett was scared.

Back home Alice cullen had returned to see bella jump of a cliff but no news on Scarlett and she wasn't around. Bella had then explained that she'd gone to Phoenix nearly a month ago to live with renee for a while. Alice though it was odd that she hasn't seen Scarlett decide that. She them told bella how Edward had planned to kill himself and rushed to save him. She didn't return for three days and when she did she brought all the cullens back with her. Luckily Edward couldn't read Charlie's  
mind so me never knew about the babies. Little did they know that whilst Victoria had given up on getting bella because she was protected by wolves day and night, she'd gone after Scarlett who was unaware and heavily pregnant.

Renee had gone to run to the shop to grab the last few things for Scarlett's hospital bag leaving scarlett alone in the house Phil was at a meeting about his season games. Suddenly there was a bang from upstairs so grabbing her phone Scarlett walked up the stairs only to turn the corner and come face to face with the first vampire she'd seen since the Cullen's left. Scarlett immediately noticed the difference in this vampire , she had flaming red hair and bright red eyes. That meant she  
drank humans. " you know I didn't want to come after you , I came here to kill you but seeing that your having s baby I'll just hurt you enough to send a message to your dear sister bella and the mutts she was hanging around with until the Cullen's returned now I can't get near her yet here you are unprotected" Victoria taunted Scarlett and lunged for her but she wasn't expecting Scarlett to fight back, in a struggle they knocked multiple things over before Victoria threw Scarlett down the stairs. In the process setting of early labour. When Scarlett looked Victoria was gone and Scarlett's waters had broke , she phoned Renee who was too far away , so Renee phoned Phil. Scarlett was alone to deliver these babies with Renee talking to her down the phone as Scarlett started pushing Phil burst through the door and dropped his bag immediately snapping to action he gathered warm towels to wrap the babies in when they arrived. A few more pushes later Scarlett pushed out her little boy who wasn't crying she looked at Phil to do something before he could do anything Scarlett started pushing again, Renee ran through the door. "the little boys already out Renee he's not breathing you need to phone an ambulance Scarlett's already delivering the girl. An ambulance was dispatched Renee watched by Scarlett's side as she gave birth to a tiny girl both had the Goldest of eyes . Like their father thought Scarlett. Both babies were barely breathing . No body could do anything but wait for the ambulance . Renee took photos on Scarlett's phone of her with a baby in each arm and then she took photos of each baby so that if they did lose one or either Scarlett still had photos. The paramedics came and rushed Scarlett and the babies on to the hospital Renee phoned Charlie to let him know and that she'd keep him updated when she knew anything. As soon as they got to the hospital both babies were pronounced dead upon arrival , leaving Scarlett in pieces. Scarlett had lost everything.

They explained her options to her and told her they'd get the baby death certificates printed for Cj Anthony McCarthy Cullen and for Lilian Mary Cullen . Scarlett's world came crashing down. She was released from the hospital days later , with the death certificates and her child's ashes , she's didn't want them buried at least when she moved back and forth they'd be with her. Scarlett cried all day when she got home and decided that wanted to go home to him the house was to painful to be in right now and that he needs to let bella and the Cullen's know .

Charlie drive up to the cullens house with tears down his face. He knocked on the door which was opened by Edward. Edward invited him in." I apologise for intruding on you like this but there's things you should know regarding Scarlett you all need to hear it before she arrives in a few hours." Everyone took a seat and waited for Charlie to explain." Not long after you left both my girls were broken-hearted but Scarlett took it the worst she made herself sick or so i thought it wasn't until I was  
working late one night that Scarlett had packed her bags and gone to Phoenix where she proceeded to tell me she was pregnant with your children Carlisle . As soon as she arrived in Phoenix renee took her for a scan where she measured eighteen weeks pregnant both baby's had odd heart beats so they requested she go back in two weeks which she did and by that time she was 36 weeks and the baby's heartbeats were still odd but strong. She gave birth four days ago alone after she was attacked in the home , both babies didn't make it Carlisle I'm sorry she's had their bodies cremated and she has birth certificates. The police are trying to find out who was in the home. The only description Scarlett gave was pale face, red hair and red eyes as if she was wearing coloured contacts. Scarlett's arriving soon I thought I should tell you all, she wanted to tell you bells but you weren't the nicest to her , you constantly left her for Jake. She named your children Cj Anthony McCarthy Cullen and Lillian Mary Cullen , Carlisle . Renee said she has photos and that they definitely had your gold eyes . I will say this give my daughter some time it's a shock to us all ." Charlie said and with a nod at the family he left the room to wipe his eyes. Renee had phoned to say they were almost there and to give them the Cullen's address as that's where Charlie was. Walking back in the room even Charlie could feel the depressing atmosphere, " change of plan Renee is bringing Scarlett here as she wants to see bella they'll be here shortly.

Ten minutes later Phil beeped the horn outside where Charlie and bella got up followed by the Cullen's. Charlie walked down the steps to get the door for his daughter when Phil beat him to it. Renee got out and took bella to the side for a talking to . When Scarlett stepped from the car the Cullen's all hit the floor by how fragile she looked. Charlie held his arms out for his eldest daughter who started to run into his arms but fell from the pain that shot through her." Scarlett princess go slow you're still healing although you should get checked out again , you've been in a lot of pain " Phil said catching her . Taking his advice she took slower steps to reach Charlie who cried when he felt her hug and her tears soak through his shirt . Scarlett had seen the Cullen's and that hit her hard that bella was back with them whilst Scarlett's been suffering since they left." Why me dad why my babies? I loved them daddy it hurts to bad I don't know if I can go on with this pain anymore" Scarlett said crying into her dads shoulder." Hey Scarlett we agreed no more talking like that I know your hurting but you are not to kill yourself okay you promised me sweetheart you wouldn't speak like that , I know your in pain believe me baby I know I've watched you and your stronger than you think, you keep going for those babies do them proud sweetheart I'm only a call away if you need me" Renee said to Scarlett knowing how Scarlett was feeling because they'd spoke about it before they left . Phil had already unloaded his car and loaded up Charlie's , when he removed the two small memorial boxes from the back of the car , with the name plate and photos of each baby on . Scarlett moved to take them . One by one she put them in the car , only keeping the photos out to show Charlie his grandchildren. Handing him the photos Charlie burst out crying saying how beautiful they were and how they're angels now. Even bella came over to see." Can you show them dad I can't it's too much too soon" I asked sitting on the car for support pulling my knees to my chest , mum and Phil kissed me goodbye and did the same to bella before driving away. I turned back to see all the Cullen's looking at the photos , looking heartbroken if Carlisle could cry he would be . Rose took steps towards me but I moved back and shook my head . It was way to soon to be near them after all they just left me behind like I didn't matter and all came back for bella . " I'm getting copies done soon so if anyone will want any let bella or dad know " I said taking back my photos from dad and sitting in the car , wiping my tears . Was crying all I was going to do from now on?


	7. doctors mate Chapter 7

That night was no better than it had been previous nights before , every time Scarlett fell asleep she woke up screaming , just like she did every night. Scarlett was unaware that Edward stayed in Bella's room at night. Charlie couldn't sleep he wanted to be there for Scarlett , if only he knew a way to help but he didn't. All Charlie thought he could do was just comfort her when she woke up crying. The following morning he contemplated taking breakfast up to her but decided against it and took  
Renee's advice about trying to give her space and let her come to him. Charlie walked up to Scarlett's room to check if she was awake and she wasn't , there she was curled up in a blanket the twins had been wrapped in , in the photos Charlie had seen. He hated the fact he wasn't there for his eldest daughter when she needed him , that hurt him bad. sighing lightly pleased that she's getting a little sleep after crying all night and who could blame her? Charlie slowly and quietly closed the door before heading back downstairs. As he got to the bottom step there was a knock at the door. A delivery man stood there holding an extremely large bouquet of black and red roses. "delivery for a miss Scarlett swan?" the delivery guy had said. " that's my daughter she's sleeping, where do i sign?" Charlie asked and he signed for the flowers. Tucked inside the bouquet was a white envelope with Scarlett's name elegantly scrawled across the front. Charlie placed them on the side and went to fetch a vase and water to put them in, when Scarlett herself came down the stairs followed by Bella. " good morning girls, unfortunately I'm in work today id have got it off scar but i want expecting you so soon after your phone call" Charlie explained ." its okay dad Bella's home its a Saturday I'll be fine" Scarlett replied . right now she didn't need people babying her . " actually I said id go to the Cullen's , Edwards picking me up soon actually" Bella spoke avoiding the look Charlie gave her  
. "oh " was all that Scarlett said . " scar these flowers were delivered for you I signed for them there's an envelope too and now both of you take care I'll see you when I get home from work , we can go and eat at the diner " Charlie told them, he was going to have words with Bella when he got home. Edward was at the door not long after Charlie had left and Bella was in the kitchen looking at the bouquet that was sent. Bella picked up the envelope only to scream and drop it. Bella had noticed the volturi crest on the back of the envelope as a wax seal. Edward rushed into the kitchen being careful not to nudge Scarlett. when Bella showed him why she screamed Edwards eyes widened as he looked from Scarlett to Bella and back to the envelope."scar who are these from?" Edward asked. " its Scarlett you don't get to call me scar anymore none of you do , you left you all did and I don't know Edward I haven't opened it yet and I will do so when I want to not because you and Bella want to know now if you'll excuse me I've had a long night" Scarlett took the envelope from Edwards hand and returned to the living room. Bella returned down the stairs and stood next to Edward who was watching Scarlett." are we going Edward your family are waiting" Bella said to Edward. " are you coming scar .. let? "Edward turned asking Scarlett. " no she wasn't invited Edward its just supposed to be your family and me besides she's probably tired after all the crying she did last night right Scarlett?" Bella stated looking at Scarlett. " hmm yeah tired" Scarlett said although Edward could tell otherwise. He didn't know what's come over Bella but he was going to find out. she was acting outrageous. With that Bella and Edward left Scarlett put the music channel on and laid on the sofa hoping to maybe drift of at some point. when that didn't work she decided she'd open the envelope it read:

 _ **dearest Scarlett,**_

 _ **I'm writing to offer you my condolences,**_

 _ **I'm very sorry for your loss , I cannot**_

 _ **begin to imagine just how you are**_

 _ **feeling and it bewilders me that**_

 _ **Carlisle and his family could up and**_

 _ **leave you like that. ill be in forks**_

 _ **soon my dear and I shall see you then**_

 _ **with an offer I doubt you'll refuse.**_

 _ **until then stay strong beautiful**_

 _ **girl again sorry for your loss**_

 _ **our condolences ,**_

 _ **Aro, Marcus and Caius.**_

Caius, the only person she knew by that name was her ex friends boyfriends Felix and Demetri's brother. surely this wasn't the same Caius. there's no way he would know. heck her friends didn't even know. how did they know to send them here she had onlyarrived last night. something wasn't right and Scarlett didn't like it.

 **At the Cullen's house:**

Bella and Edward hadn't spoken one word in the car. To be honest he was fuming that Bella had spoken to Scarlett like that after everything she's just been through. he had half a mind to turn the car around, but he wanted his family to be there when he found out the reason why. Bella walked into the living room like it was her own home. heck Scarlett lived here more than she does. the entire family bar Scarlett was gathered in the room which Bella thought was great she was loving the attention. That was until Edward spoke . " Bella why did you speak to Scarlett like that at your house?" Edward asked putting distance between himself and Bella. "because ..." Bella said trying to come up with an excuse. " because what Bella you realise everything she's been through and she's at home alone who knows if she's actually taking her medicine I invited her over and she was thinking about it only for you to tell her she wasn't invited and that it was just supposed to be my family and you and then you take the bar lower when you threw in her face how she must have been tired from crying all night" Edward spoke filling his family in on basically what was said. Rosalie smashed the bowl she was holding" you said what ? "rose shouted moving towards Bella with her fist clenched. Emmett had to reach for her and hold her back , jasper wasn't impressed whatsoever either in fact not one Cullen looked happy with her . Bella had to think of something to get her from the situation. " what I said was wrong but she told me once we got home yesterday that she couldn't bring herself to love Carlisle or you lot anymore that's why she's not wearing her engagement ring and she also said that she doesn't want to be around you monsters again, and that its Carlisle's fault her babies aren't here that's why I was so harsh and when I saw the flowers the volturi sent her I got angry" Bella said hoping they'd believe her and let it go but Carlisle left to go to his study and jasper left the house and didn't say where he was going he also kept his mind clean so Edward couldn't see. the rest of the family sat staring into space .

 **Back at the swan residence:**

Scarlett had gotten up to get a drink and some painkillers when the door knocked. when she opened it , there stood jasper who just walked inside without being invited so Scarlett just shut the door, grabbing water and paracetamols from the kitchen she sat back in the living room followed by jasper. jasper noticed a familiar ring on her hand. "why are you still wearing your engagement ring if you told Bella you don't love him or us anymore?" jasper asked not missing the confused emotion he was getting from her. "jasper what are you talking about, I never said that to Bella?" Scarlett replied absolutely bewildered as to where this came from. " well Bella's just told everyone that you told her once you'd got home yesterday that you couldn't bring yourself to love Carlisle or us lot anymore that's why you're not wearing your engagement ring and she also said that you doesn't want to be around us monsters again and that the reason you lost your babies was your fault Carlisle. that is exactly what Bella just said you said and I've come to get the truth I know you said yesterday to see us its too soon but I wont have Bella or anyone saying you've said things when you haven't and I promise this will be the last you see until your ready, I just want the truth its too hard to believe you'd say those things when you were a great mom to us what's the truth" jasper asked knowing he'd be crying if he could cry. " jasper I never said any of those things , look I'm still wearing my engagement ring, I absolutely with all my heart and soul do love your father and I love all you kids like your my own you know that and when I'm ready id of been at the house begging for you to speak to me, you also know id never ever refer to any of you as monsters as for losing mine and your fathers babies and your siblings that was nobody's fault but the woman named Victoria who threw me down those stairs, its her fault no body else's and jasper its not that I don't want to be around you, its the hardest thing to do is too stay away but I need to let myself grieve and I'm struggling to do that because I don't know how too, I was crushed when you all left , id never really got over it but then I found out I was pregnant and things got a little easier to deal with not much just a little and the little bit of hope I had was taken from me I was back to nothing. then I'm told that you'd all returned , I truly thought none of you wanted me back. I just wanted time to grieve jasp, I don't want to be heartbroken from the start if you all leave again, its bad enough I feel like I don't want to be alive anymore because the pain is too much too bare. I'm not giving up on any of you not at all I just need time to adjust and grieve" Scarlett cried , picking up her painkiller she swallowed them whole and drank some water. " okay one more thing, you had flowers with a note what did it say if you don't mind me asking?" jasper asked worried that the volturi had contacted her . Scarlett pointed to the paper on the table letting jasper read it." take it with you if you want I don't mind I'm binning those flowers anyway" Scarlett told him, jasper folded the note and out it in his pocket. " ill go and tell them what you've said can , we phone you later I mean I know you said being with us all right away is too much but you don't have to do it alone maybe one of us can visit at a time so its not too much but can I phone you tonight so everyone can say hello they do miss you" jasper asking holding on to his mom as if she was about to vanish into thin air. " yeah you can phone and we'll talk about the visiting thing "Scarlett told him as he was leaving . it would be nice to hear their voices, she missed them too maybe just maybe she didn't need to do this alone. Scarlett picked up her phone and phoned Renee."mom you know that house you said you bought when you picked me up how soon can I move in I've had enough with Bella she's turning mean she's throwing everything that happened in my face every chance she gets" Scarlett told her mom, " the key is in your front pocket of your backpack honey Phil thought this would happen, all the paperwork's in there too, its already got a bed and everything you need that's what me and Phil where doing there its been decorated with you in mind sweetheart its your home now give me a ring when your settled okay sweetie we love you" Renee told her " I love you both too mom and thank you both so much" "awrh its okay sweetie your dad already knows about it I told him and you know where it is ill speak to you soon princess okay bye baby" " bye mom" and with that Scarlett let to pack her bedroom up she was moving out before Bella came home. three hours later it was only two o clock in the afternoon and Scarlett was all moved in, all she had to do was a food shop, which is where she was heading now after she told her dad. Scarlett spent a whole forty five minutes telling her dad everything and he wasn't happy she was leaving but he was happy that she was staying in forks. He also wasn't happy that she wasn't going to the diner with him and Bella but that gave him the chance to give Bella a talking to. when Scarlett got home from the food shop she checked her phone with numerous calls and angry texts from Bella which Scarlett ignored. Scarlett ordered pizza in that night and was waiting for jasper to call probably after they've hunted . locking the door Scarlett took herself to bed for the night. knowing shed have a phone call tonight or tomorrow morning.


	8. doctors mate Chapter 8

Scarlett was awoken early hours of the morning with a throbbing pain in her side . Reaching to her nightstand to turn on the bedside lamp in hope that she had brought up painkillers with her last night , to her disappointment there was none . Groaning and grumbling Scarlett stumbled to her feet , clutching her side with one hand and taking her mobile with her other , Scarlett took a slow walk down the stairs. Turning the kitchen light on , Scarlett found what she was searching phone , Scarlett flipped the kettle on to make a cup of tea in hopes it would help to settle back down. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil she checked her phone seeing multiple missed calls from jasper and a few worrying texts. Knowing that they don't sleep Scarlett dialled jaspers number who picked up after two rings.

 **bold-Cullen's**

 _ **bold italics- Scarlett**_

 **jasp: mom I'm relieved to hear from you Bella called Edward saying you'd left and all your things were gone and when Edward checked your room and saw that this time she wasn't lying. why would you leave ? we can help you ! i can help you! where are you? are you okay?**

 _ **Scarl- jasp honey honestly i have left but I've only left Charlie's house , i have my own place not far from dads . i moved my self there today. Don't stress love i promise I'm still in forks. Things with Bella aren't helping at home i don't know what's gotten into her.**_

 **jasp: we're dealing with it mom i promise i can still call you that cant i ? besides what are you doing up? is everything okay?**

 _ **scarl- yes you can still call me that if you wish after all you are all like my own children so yes and i woke with a pain in my side and before you ask i have taken some painkillers although they don't seem to be doing much, I'm just currently making a cup of tea in hope that will help , if not ill find something to take my mind off of things so how was the rest of your afternoon after your unannounced visit to me . the others are there I'm presuming?**_

 **jasp: they are your on loudspeaker .**

 **rose: mom I'm so glad you stayed in forks , we are all truly sorry about leaving you behind. i could have killed bella earlier. jasper told us what you said and how bella had twisted it she wont get away with it. jasper also said we could phone you when needed and that you might be open to us visiting you one by one i would love that i need to see you . your not alone mom remember that .**

 _ **scarl - hey honey, i know this hard on everyone but you must know that i am trying my hardest. i missed you all so much. how is he?**_

 **rose: I'm guessing you mean Carlisle and that depends do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?**

 _ **scarl- the truth rose no more secrets or lies between either of us. that's something you all have to promise him especially**_

 **rose: hes not so great , hes refusing to hunt with us and hes taken time from work. he wasn't happy moving away but Edward believed that bella had a chance of a normal life if we left we left to keep him happy and instead we tore you to pieces dad wont ever forgive himself . hes shut himself away in his office currently. we hardly see him anymore.**

 _ **scarl - rose princess, is Emmett there?**_

 **Emmett: right here mother bear hearing you loud and clear how can i be of assistance?**

 _ **scarl- force your father to go hunt and then tell him that he needs to be here so we can talk we both need that at least.**_

 **Alice: so mom you moved from Charlie's and on your own now? how big is your wardrobe can we go shopping one day?**

 _ **scarl- we can sort a day where each of you can come on over take everything a day a ti**_...ahhhhh

 **jasp &rose : mom , mom are you okay? can you hear us? what's wrong?**

 ** _scarl- the pain in my side is spreading and getting worse i think i must have over done my self yesterday don't panic_**

 **rose : hold on mom , dads here. Carlisle we've been speaking to mum she wants you to hunt first and go and see her now she said there's things you need to talk about, hey mom I'm back dads in the room too now.**

 **carl: you kids shouldn't have woken her up she should be resting you should be resting scar**

 **jasp: we didn't she phoned me she woke up in pain and its getting worse she took painkiller's when she woke up but they haven't worked we've been on the phone the whole time, she still lives in forks just not with Charlie and Bella.**

 **carl: pain what pain Scarlett describe it too me**

 _ **scar- um it hurts**_

 **carl: Scarlett love I'm serious i cant help if i don't know was rose right should i hunt and come see you?**

 _ **scarl - it started as a pain in my side more throbbing than anything i came downstairs to get painkillers and a cup of tea and over time its spread over my lower stomach and to the other side**_

 **carl: right ill hunt now and be right over if your sure about this Scarlett**

 _ **scarl- we need to talk if we are going to make it through this Carlisle no point ignoring each other and putting ourselves at risk I'm disappointed you stopped hunting don't blame the kids i asked they were worried and with good reason.**_

 **carl: I'm leaving to hunt now i wont be long hold on Scarlett stay on the phone with the kids until i get there.**

 _ **scarl: yes sir**_

 **jasp: that is the quickest hes moved since we left, i didn't mean what happened at the party mom I'm sorry i put you in danger.**

 _ **scarl; don't apologise jasp son Bella could have prevented it but holding her finger in her hand or her mouth like other humans would but she didn't she left it in the open knowing what you all are. it was a carless mistake on her part. where's Edward i haven't heard from him since I've been on the phone?**_

 **rose: hes with Bella its where he spends most nights since we returned hes barely hear anymore.**

 _ **scarl- so when i was there he was too he would have heard the crying from my room and yet he said nothing?**_

 **rose: most likely , Bella's his concern lately so much for leaving to give her a chance he hasn't left her side since we came back, which means all the hurt we caused you was over nothing and we are sorry mom really.**

 **Emmett : although i did catch a grizzly three times the size of my record in Alaska.**

 _ **scar: oh well isn't that impressive what about you rose anything new since you've been gone? you too Alice and jasper? where did you all go? I'm betting Emmett still makes those awful jokes**_

 **Emmett: hey now you laugh at my jokes**

 _ **scar: yeah sweetie i laugh at how ridiculous they are. no laughing for me it hurts. Alice? jasper? you haven't said where you went?**_

 **jasp: we visited old friends in Texas ma'am even did a bit of horse riding I'll have to teach you one day and we could go mom you'd love it when your healed of course**

 _ **scarl: jasp sweetie i can already do horseback riding its all i ever did as kids Phil used to take me to a school in phoenix and in summer holidays Bella would sulk so Phil would take me and him to Texas and we rode a ranch there. i still remember the two lovely people that took me out when i was 5 , Phil hurt his ankle falling off he had to keep it in ice, i was devastated i just sat by the field watching the horses graze until a man and woman approached the man offered to stay and look after Phil's ankle and that her partner could take me for a ride . peter and charlotte there names were . I've actually got a photo here somewhere, a few actually ill have to dig them out one day. hold on someone's at the door . it's just your father right kids I'm going to go and have a chat with your father and we'll speak again at some point .**_

Putting the phone down Scarlett took a seat in the living room with Carlisle following closely behind. here goes nothing.


	9. doctors mate chapter 9

_previously:_

 _jasp: we visited old friends in Texas ma'am even did a bit of horse riding I'll have to teach you one day and we could go mom you'd love it when your healed of course_  
 _scarl: jasp sweetie i can already do horseback riding its all i ever did as kids Phil used to take me to a school in phoenix and in summer holidays Bella would sulk so Phil would take me and him to Texas and we rode a ranch there. i still remember the two lovely people that took me out when i was 5 , Phil hurt his ankle falling off he had to keep it in ice, i was devastated i just sat by the field watching the horses graze until a man and woman approached the man offered to stay and look after Phil's ankle and that her partner could take me for a ride . peter and charlotte there names were . I've actually got a photo here somewhere, a few actually ill have to dig them out one day. hold on someone's at the door . it's just your father right kids I'm going to go and have a chat with your father and we'll speak again at some point ._  
 _Putting the phone down Scarlett took a seat in the living room with Carlisle following closely behind. here goes nothing._

Scarlett sat in the arm chair staring down at her hands as she nervously played with them. Leaving Carlisle to seat himself on the couch , he was just as nervous as Scarlett was. Neither knew what to say to each other , Scarlett's living room remained in an awkward silence. The kind that made your throat swell and palms go sweaty. " I honestly don't know where to begin Carlisle" Scarlett said breaking the silence. "let me start by saying how deeply sorry I am for leaving the way I did , I should have had a conversation with you face to face , not that it excuses my actions one bit Scarlett. Every day we were apart it took all the restraint I have to not come rushing back . " Carlisle started explaining. " if that's true Carlisle then why didn't you , if you were in a much pain as your claiming, then why did you not pick up the phone and at least call or text? Why did you really leave Carlisle and the truth I deserve that at least don't you think?" Scarlett replied keeping her eyes anywhere but Carlisle. She knew she had to stay strong through this discussion too much had happened lately. Scarlett wasn't bella far from it.

" yes of course you deserve the truth and so much more , I've no right to request this but please trust me when I say that I will tell you everything here and now . We left because Edward believed that Bella deserved a chance at a real life, one where she could finish high school go to college , get married and have children. He knew she wouldn't give it a try if any of us were still around so for Bella's sake we left. I promise you Scarlett we never knew that Victoria or Laurent were still around. Had we known I guarantee we wouldn't have gone far." Carlisle explained getting the truth of his chest." hold up , just one second you knew Victoria?" Scarlett shouted now on her feet. For that one name gave her nightmares. That one name took everything from her and here her fiancée was saying it as if she was just someone he knew. " we did , we met Victoria back before bella was in hospital in phoenix, we played baseball in a thunderstorm, where Victoria , Laurent and a vampire named James interrupted our game. you see, he was the real reason bella was in the hospital in phoenix. he had actually bitten bella at that point injecting his venom into her. When we arrived Edward had just enough time to suck the venom out, to stop her becoming one of us. we had to kill James, rip him apart and burn the pieces. I hated the thought of doing it Scarlett believe me I hate the thought of killing any creature even a sadistic one like James, but his parallel senses were lethal. He is what my kind call a tracker, once he gets a scent he stalks it like its a game and the prize is the blood. Victoria is James' mate , we've spoken to the la push pack that Bella's been protected by and they are going to help us find her no matter what it takes". Carlisle explained further pausing to see how Scarlett was processing the new information, by the look on her face furiously . " so let me get this straight, bella knew about this Victoria coming after her whilst I was still here , whilst our father was still there and she said nothing. you said the pack that's been protecting bella, pack of what?" Scarlett fumed , of course everything came back to bella. " werewolves, well shape shifters actually, you know them. Jacob black, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call ,Quil Ateara and Jared Cameron. As I recall that's all there is in the pack at the moment. I will bring up the subject as to why you weren't protected the same as bella and yes bella knew all along about Victoria " Carlisle replied hanging his head down not wanting to see Scarlett's reaction.

"I need to know why Carlisle, its a question that's been killing me from day one. all ive got from what you've said is everything was done to protect bella . bella this bella that. What about me Carlisle ? call me selfish but you once told me I was your mate and when you have a mate they become your priority. Answer me this Carlisle why wasn't I YOUR priority? I am your mate after all . Bella is Edwards singer from what ive heard and I'm your mate which are two different things. Shouldn't me and bella be treated as equals or is that how everything was supposed to be. Did none of you think what it would do to me not having my fiancée , the man I loved with every part of me and the kids I loved as my own? You may as well have killed me because that's what its like Carlisle , your making out Bella's been through hell and back, yet she's had a pack of mutts to keep her company. This might come as a shock Carlisle but I've also been through hell and back alone might i add . You know Charlie had told my mother when you all returned and that was whilst I was delivering our children Carlisle our children, she phoned each one of you on her way back to me and not one of you could pick the phone up when she knew you were back in Forks. Guess none of you actually cared as much as you made out its clear , you all pretty much prefer my sister. I think coming back here was a mistake. Who am I kidding? My sister clearly has a problem with me to twist things like she did . I think you need to leave Carlisle, I need time to think about whether I'm staying in forks . Don't mistake this as me leaving you Carlisle as I couldn't do that I love you more than my life itself. when I spoke with jasper yesterday he said I wouldn't have to be alone to grieve through this and I stupidly believed him, when in reality ive been alone throughout the whole time ive been here you've all only cared about Bella's well being screw where I came in to things. Please Carlisle you need to leave !" Scarlett cried hysterically moving back when Carlisle attempted to comfort her. " Scarlett please you cant leave we all do need you the kids need you I need you please Scarlett don't leave forks ill prove it too you we all will. Scarlett please I'm begging you with the volturi threatening a visit I need to make sure your kept safe . Please baby I love you . I wont live without you. " Carlisle dry sobbed on his knees with his arms around Scarlett's legs. " I haven't made my decision yet Carlisle its an option I'm looking at nothings decided. Its an eye opener that's for sure please leave Carlisle , I cant think rationally please go " Carlisle stood outside the door. " I wont leave you again Scarlett not again I did once and it was the biggest mistake of my life I wont do that again, ill stay out here all night for as long as it takes because I love you and I will prove it all too you I swear that too you just know I'm staying here" Carlisle cried realising there's a possibility Scarlett could leave and couldn't stomach the thought of it .

with tear filled eyes Scarlett nodded and closed the door , before running up the stairs ignoring the pain it caused her, slamming her bedroom door shut, sliding down the back of it sobbing. little did Scarlett realise that each of the Cullen children were standing amongst the trees and heard everything. they heard everything she told Carlisle and vice versa. they could even hear her uncontrollable crying from her room. Rosalie and jasper stood by Carlisle silently sitting to let him know that they weren't leaving him either. For the first time in a long while Carlisle grasped Rosalie into a hug and sobbed like he never had before. Edward felt responsible for this mess for it was his idea to leave. it was true he didn't think of Scarlett. Bella was all he once cared about. Now after hearing Scarlett speak the way she did he knew she thought of him as a son also. He'd always thought she favoured jasper and Rosalie, when really she loved them all equally. Edward swore to himself he'd do whatever it takes to ensure Scarlett stays with them. She was the glue holding the family together and if that meant that bella wouldn't be apart of that then so be it that was the extent he was willing to go through for Scarlett, his mother.

 ***please leave a review let me know if you're enjoying and your thoughts etc ****


	10. doctors mate chapter 10

When Scarlett awoke the following morning the events of last night dawned on her. Scarlett knew she wouldn't leave her life without Carlisle now that he's back , she just wanted him to understand how badly everything had gotten out of hand. In the hopes of keeping Bella safe , the entire family seemed to have forgotten to even consider her thoughts or feelings. With the guilt building up inside her , Scarlett couldn't think of anything but Carlisle. Today was make or break and by god Scarlett was going to do her best. Even the thought of returning to phoenix to be with Renee and Phil sent her doubling over in pain. Carlisle was a part of her and she could no longer be separated from said part. Taking a hot shower to ease her aching muscles and getting dressed in jeans and a white vest top with Carlisle's navy knitted jumper from the night before their first date, she grabbed her purse , phone and keys and headed out the door. Only to smack straight into Rosalie. "ouch rose what are you doing here?". " we've been out here since yesterday, we heard everything you said to Carlisle and we've split in two groups so we can stay hunting and make sure your kept safe" rose replied wrapping her arms around the only human she ever trusted completely. this was the closest any of them had to a mother and they'd be damned if she left them. Scarlett didn't miss that rose said we've . glancing around she noticed standing with Rose was also Emmett and Jasper. " okay right well I'm just about to grab some breakfast and a coffee and head to your house actually if that's okay?" Scarlett said sheepishly. " Really you were coming over ? of course it's okay why wouldn't it be? I'll let Carlisle know, shall we come with you or just meet you at the house?" Rose asked being cautious to let Scarlett know that she had choices. " why doesn't Emmett go ahead and set the Xbox up we all know I'm not getting out without playing a game with him as for you and jasper love its up to you, you can join me if you like or I can meet you at the house which ever is fine" Scarlett said fumbling with her keys. Starbucks she needed a Starbucks after so little sleep last night . "In that case I'll drive mother and you and Rose can sit in the back, where are we heading?" Jasper asked effortlessly taking the keys from her and sliding into the drivers seat. Oddly Scarlett's car reminded him of a larger version of Emmett's jeep with the off-roading harnesses on the seat. " Starbucks and then your house please son" Scarlett requested from the back seat .

All was quiet on the drive to the Cullen's house , Scarlett was currently in Roses arms after falling asleep. Lifting her with ease from the back seat both Jasper and Rose entered the Cullen's house with everyone in the main room waiting to greet Scarlett. Rose just smirked at them and sat down on her chair with a sleeping Scarlett still in her grasp. Emmett bounded down the stairs with games and controllers for Scarlett to choose from and groaned when he saw her sleeping. His groan caused Scarlett to jolt awake, looking startled she relaxed when she realised they were at the Cullen's house yet no Carlisle in sight. " hey guys where's Carlisle?" Scarlett asked unaware he could hear her. " in his office if you want to go up " Edward piped up. " oh , okay then I will be down to play Emmett , cross my heart." Scarlett told him with a grin as she made her way up the stairs. knocking at Carlisle's office door, she waited. "come in " Carlisle spoke.

Scarlett walked in and closed the door behind her. " I needed to see you Carlisle, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm not leaving Forks , I cannot fathom living in a world where I don't have you or the kids Carlisle . you've become my life , your a part of me Carlisle . So much has happened between us we're at a crossroad Carlisle . we either fight for what we had or we can let it all go. I'm willing to fight if you are but there's conditions that go with that . for one, I'm to be told the truth no matter how bad. two , me and my sister are treated as equals no favouritism and three you never leave me again. should you need to leave you have to take me with you do I make what I'm saying clear Carlisle?" Scarlett told him holding Carlisle's hands and looking him directly in the eyes. " do you mean that Scarlett , how could you? look at how we treated you, why would you still want us? , why would you still want me?" Carlisle questioned breaking eye contact. Everything Scarlett had told him yesterday was true , he had hurt her . yet here she was his reason for existing saying how much she needs him back. " Yes , Carlisle I mean everything ive said, we're a family regardless on whether we are married yet , we're family , that means we stick by each other through the good time and the bad, I still want the kids because I love them as my own Carlisle always have and as for why I want you , your my one true love Carlisle and with every part of my soul I love you " Scarlett declared. " to hear you say those words Scarlett, you don't understand just how much I've needed you , I agree to what you've said all of it all your conditions Scarlett. I'd do anything to have you back. I love you so much Scarlett" Carlisle promised pulling Scarlett into a hug, relieved when she relaxed into his embrace . Scarlett looked up and pecked her lips to Carlisle's.

walking hand in hand with Carlisle down the stairs , the rest of the family cheered causing Scarlett to blush , maybe just maybe things were starting to look up. Rosalie took a step towards her a presented Scarlett with a fresh Starbucks seeing how she'd forgotten her one from earlier. Scarlett sighed in happiness and curled into Carlisle's lap on the armchair not ready to leave his side yet. they all sat watching Emmett and jasper play call of duty. With the volturi due to show up any time they were happy that Scarlett and Carlisle had made up. Scarlett placed her finished coffee to the side and sunk further into Carlisle to sleep. For the first time the pain she constantly felt had lifted dramatically . the pain of her angel babies would never fully go and that she knew she could adjust to overtime . slowly Scarlett fell into a sleep curled up against Carlisle's chest when a knock came at the Cullen's door. With Scarlett still sleeping , jasper and Rosalie stood either side of Scarlett and Carlisle whilst Emmett answered. there in front of the Cullen's in there own house stood the kings and their guard . Caius' gaze stayed on the sleeping Scarlett with nothing but lust in his eyes . it was no secret that Caius felt something for Scarlett . She was the prize in his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take her from Carlisle. taking a step towards her caused uproar , each Cullen stood in front of them in a defensive position ready to attack if needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_previously:_**  
 ** _With Scarlett still sleeping , jasper and Rosalie stood either side of Scarlett and Carlisle whilst Emmett answered. there in front of the Cullen's in there own house stood the kings and their guard . Caius' gaze stayed on the sleeping Scarlett with nothing but lust in his eyes . it was no secret that Caius felt something for Scarlett . She was the prize in his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take her from Carlisle. taking a step towards her caused uproar , each Cullen stood in front of them in a defensive position ready to attack if needed._**

Carlisle stood with Scarlett still sleeping and began moving behind his family , to lay Scarlett in the room they had once shared and would do once again. Leaving her with a kiss on her forehead to find out what exactly brought the volturi kings to his home. " Aro old friend please sit , what a wonderful visit , however i cannot help but wonder what the reason is for your visit." Carlisle asked ensuring that he kept his manners in tact. Sitting opposite Aro on the chair nearest the stairs. " Carlisle we are here as you seem to have a habit on involving humans finding out what we are. First young Isabella and now the beautiful Scarlett, i can see why my dear brother is infatuated with her. She's truly something." Aro stated as if this situation was a mere game to him. "well as you are fully aware Aro , Bella is Edwards la tua cantante as you put it when they visited you meaning that she is my sons blood singer. However my Scarlett is a completely different situation, she is my true mate, as I'm sure Marcus can confirm. There is no law stating that mate's aren't allowed to be informed is there not? Therefore no law is broken. Which brings me back to my first question why are you here?" Carlisle pressed. After everything his family and his mate alone had been through, this was the last thing they needed. " Could you at least try to control your thoughts about my fathers fiancée " Edward spoke not being able to physically listen to Caius' mind any longer.

Before Carlisle could reply to both Caius and Edward , Scarlett had awoken, walking down the stairs rubbing her sleepy eyes. Carlisle made a mental note to make sure she gets some more sleep later on. Caius immediately stood but before the other kings and Carlisle himself could react, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward himself were blocking Caius' path to her, which made him snarl in fury. Emmett and Alice on either side of Carlisle. When the tension diffuses , Emmett speeds over to Scarlett and picks her up , only to dump her on the couch and launching a controller her way , narrowly missing her. " hey you big oaf , i don't wish for a concussion today thank you " Scarlett replied smirking. Carlisle chuckled taking a seat next to her with her feet in his lap. His family were completely ignoring the fact the volturi were there. just when Scarlett was about win against Emmett, Caius turned the videogame off and faces Scarlett "when there's an immortal god like me in the room, you my beautiful angel should divert all of your attention to me " Caius told Scarlett getting a few growls for the rest of the Cullen's, Aro stepped up to speak but Scarlett spoke before he could get a chance "What the actual fuck did you do that for i was finally winning? Why would I pay attention to you ?" well shit . Scarlett was pissed and that never ended well. Caius looked in her eyes and replied "You'll pay me attention because I'm a vampire king and because i have loved you since i first met you in Italy". " Those questions were rhetorical, and again tell me something i don't know, I wasn't interested last time, I'm not now nor will i ever be" Scarlett replied getting up to turn the game back on. " but you haven't heard what the offer ive written to you about is, you see mio amore, if you come with me , id be too willing to give you children, your second chance at motherhood. Our children would be unstoppable your beauty my strength its inevitable. all you need to do is say yes sweet Scarlett" Caius offered gauging her reaction. It most certainly was not what he expected. " you're absolutely unbelievable, you cannot replace mine and Carlisle's children. you're a vile excuse for a king if you truly believe for one second id actually take you up on that offer and saying yes. There is nothing you can do or say to change my mind. I lost my babies and to be in the same presence as someone who thinks theyre replaceable is quite honestly making me feel sick. so if you'll excuse me " turning to Carlisle with tears down her face " I'm sorry i cant and i wont sit and listen to this, I'll be in our room" and with that Scarlett took off up the stairs slamming the door behind her and for the countless time that day she burst out crying. Rosalie and Jasper both head to see there mother , if they were in Caius' presence any longer they'd have ripped his head off. They both walked into Carlisle's room, Rosalie immediately rushed to Scarlett's side and pulled her into her embrace, whilst jasper sat to the side using his gift to calm her. Usually he'd complain about his gift and being able to feel others emotions but now he finally thanked the angels above that he could help his mother in a way no one else could.

meanwhile the rest of the Cullen's were sat watching Aro and Marcus scold Caius on his manners and behaving so atrociously . It was then that Carlisle brought up the topic of the law the volturi themselves had set and it was against the law to separate a vampire from his mate when they were found. So in taking Scarlett, they themselves would be breaking the law and would then more than likely result in a uprising that the volturi don't want. Caius huffs but stays silent . Aro and Marcus looked to Carlisle to ask if they could have a chance to meet Scarlett once again , this time a lot calmer. Jasper appeared beside Carlisle to inform him that Scarlett was currently asleep against rose in their room . " If you want to meet Scarlett that bad then I'm afraid you will have to wait , she's currently asleep" Carlisle told them before turning and speeding towards his own room to watch his perfect mate sleep although she wouldn't let rose go anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

When Scarlett awoke it was still dark, rubbing her eyes she got up and stretched. Remembering the events that happened previously made Scarlett wonder if she should even contemplate going back down the stairs. Scarlett opened the door only to scream when Emmett lurked on the otherside. However hard he tried to hide his laughter he didn't do it well until rose smacked him upside the head. His laughter ceased immediately. It dawned on Scarlett that in a few hours it would be graduation day for the cullen kid's and Isabella. Alice was throwing a party which Scarlett wasn't two keen on after the last one . Scarlett dressed in a tight black skirt with a white blouse with matching heels. Majority of the 'kids's ' had gone to school yet Carlisle himself was home. Scarlett made her way down the stairs , only to find members of the volturi sat in the living room.

" you've got to be kidding me ?! " Scarlett muttered under her breath although they still heard anyway. Scarlett kept her eyes on Caius whilst she made her way to thee kitchen not wanting to turn her back to him in fear of what he may do. Scarlett turned the kettle on readying herself to make a hot drink when Emmett started bellowing in his booming voice from the living room." MOTHER !" Emmett bellowed, sighing Scarlett turned and headed to find out what he wanted . To say she was mortified was an understatement of the century. She had walked in to Felix and Emmett arguing over what game to play. " Emmett cullen are you actually freaking kidding me , controllers now ! " Scarlett demanded . Where in hell was Carlisle when you needed him. " I said now Emmett dont make me tell you again or should i tell rose and have a repeat of last week?" Scarlett told him knowing full well that Rose would put him on another sex ban if he didn't do as asked. Immediately he handed the controller over, out the corner of Scarlett's eye she saw felix smirk at Emmett. Scarlett turned to felix. " I'm sorry was i not clear when i said controller's , that was plural means more than one, let's not forget you are in our house and will so help me bide by our rules do i make myself clear?" Scarlett said looking Felix right in the eye. It was then the unthinkable happened Felix smiled and shook his head. Scarlett saw red and the outside of her eyes flashed red , and with a shove she knocked felix to the floor taking the controller as he dropped it. " There was that so hard?!" Scarlett said returning the smirk Felix gave her. " Emmett when you and whoever's playing has mutually agreed on a game then i'll consider returning your controllers " with that Sccarlett returned to the kitchen with the controllers.

Scarlett made her coffee and walked back into the living room in hopes that Carlisle would be back and surely enough as she walked through the door there he was talking with the three kings although they seemed to be doing more talking than Carlisle." we've decided on a game now mother can we have the controllers back now you did say" Emmett begged pulling what would be a puppy dog face if only he could master it. "oh i suppose and Emmet you'd better win" Scarlett said with a grin remembering the last time Emmett lost to jasper he broke almost half the house.

Scarlett sat on the couch pulling her feet up beneath her. Carlisle was in front of her so fast she almost tipped her coffee over. " Scarlett the kings would like to meet you again this time in the correct manner" Carlisle asked knowing after last night the feud between her and caius could be a problem. " Seriously Carlisle i'd love to say no screw them but for you and you only i'll meet them because i know how much they mean to you" Scarlett said with a smile . " miss scarlett please accept our deepest apologies for the incident that happened yesterday, we realise that what caius did and said was uncalled for and for that we owe you an apologie at the least. i do hope you can find it in your pure heart to forgive us." Marcus had spoke in such a tone that Scarlett knew he was truly serious. "this still doesn't earn you and invite to the wedding , just so you know. " scarlett smirked, shocked when Marcus laughed an actual laugh. He didn't seem as empty as she was told." well then my dear i assure you i will earn myself an invite in due time although i believe a traditional introduction is needed , I, sweet princess am Marcus , these are my brothers Aro and obviously you know Caius" Marcus spoke taking Scarlett's hand and placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. Carlisle's arm tightened around scarletts waist in response. " i'm Scarlett Swan , soon to be Cullen however." Scarlett introduced her self. " Marcus is right miss swan we do owe you an apology and likewise i will to earn myself an invite to this wedding, as my brother said i am Aro , leader of the volturi" Scarlett held back the need to rroll her eyes, anything to show authority and power. "mmm hmmm you do that however i cant imagine your other brother is invited now please excuse us , we have my sisters and our childrens graduation to get to, i assume theres nothing unless you need from this coven is there?" scarlett questioned. "no i dont suppose there is anything else" Aro retorted . " then may i request you leave our home we'd like to celebrate when we return home not to feel on edge by your very presence but thank you for dropping by it was eventfull to say the least." Scarlett replied holding the front door open , surprised when Marcus actually gathered the remaining guard and each one started filing out. In the blink of an eye they were gone all but one. " with your permission of course Carlisle id like to keep in contact with you and your beautiful fiancée " Marcus requested. Carlisle who was in complete awe of Scarlett throwing the volturi out snapped out of it. " yes of course we as a family would like to hear from you once in a while however unannounced visits may not be as welcomed". Marcus nodded his head and followed after his coven. Scarlett started to walk towards the car when Carlisle pulled her back by the waist and pushed her against the wall only to kiss her roughly. He planned on showing her tonight just how much he truly loved her but right now they had a graduation to get to .


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlett drove Carlisle's car to school to witness her sister and her children graduate their final year in high school. Forks high school was much different to the one she had attended back in Phoenix. It was less modern to say the least. As much as Scarlett and Bella argued as sister did , Scarlett till hadn't figured out just what it was that made bella so hostile towards her. Scarlett only hoped that bella would talk to her at the graduation party being held at the cullens home. Spotting her father Scarlett called out his name and headed towards her with Carlisle on her heels. " I was watching for your car , scar but i didn't see you pull in where did you park? " Charlie asked not taking much notice of his eldest daughter previous fiancée behind her. " thats because i didn't drive pop Carlisle and me have spoken and we are taking things slowly after everything nothing compares to how happy i am when im with him , we can talk about me and Carlisle another time dad i promise . today is bellas day and on that note we should go in . i reserved front seats of course" Scarlett replied praying inside that he would let this go for today. Carlisle and Charlie both stared each other down failing to notice that Scarlett had in fact walked on ahead . "you both coming or are you watching from out here ?" Scarlett shouted before disappearing through the double metal doors . Both men followed in her steps. Scarlett took her seat in the front row whilst Charlie and Carlisle sat either side of her.  
The principal of the school walked on to the stage and addressed parents and siblings and also the graduating students. " It is with great joy and also great sadness to see yet another academic year come to an end , the young students you see before you are immensely impressive and i can assure you that each student in their own way will be sadly missed . Being the principal of Forks high for the previous 10 years , i can say it doesn't get any easier when it comes to milestones such as this. without further ado i give you Forks high school graduating class of 2018". Four teachers came on stage to stand behind the principal to give out the diplomas. Scarlett sat smirking she couldn't wait for Emmett's name to be called payback time. every Cullen that walked the stage Scarlett stood clapping as hard as she could , that was until Emmett stormed the stage , Scarlett cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted " yes thats our little boy i love you sweetie " she even playfully punched Carlisle's arm in the process. the other cullens children stood to the side laughing as Emmett walking off hanging his head resulting in Scarlett to laugh more. next up came bella and this time it was Charlie who was the one shouting Scarlett stood clapping smiling at bella . Bella smiled at Charlie and then frowned at Scarlett , which didn't go unnoticed by Scarlett herself or Carlisle. Scarlett watched the rest of the students follow . Bellas friend Jessica Stanley took the stage to give the valedictorian speech. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medallist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." Once Jessica finished her speech everyone in the room started clapping . slowly the graduation came to an end .

Charlie was talking with bella and Edward about going to the diner to celebrate, Edward politely declined the offer to help set up the party . Charlie walked with bella towards Scarlett . " so scar your coming with me and bells to the diner right?" he asked hopefully. " yeah sure ill go and help set up the party and meet you their that alright with you both?" Scarlett asked . " yeah alright then kiddo nice of you to help out " Charlie responded but when Scarlett looked to bella for an answer bella just raised her eyebrows and huffed turning to Charlie's cruiser. Scarlett looked to the Cullen family and shrugged her shoulders before getting in to the passenger side of Carlisle's car. Scarlett helped hang lights and prepare drinks for the first half an hour then grabbed her keys and said her goodbyes to everyone before meeting her father and sister at the diner. the three of them sat in awkward silence and ate their food . Scarlett didn't want to piss bella of further than she had already seemed to . Charlie and bella left to go home so bella could change and head to the party. Scarlett opted to go to her own house have a shower and get dressed into a party dress then she'd join. The party started at 6pm it was now 7pm , Scarlett had a black bodycon dress on with red heels , her luscious long hair curled in waves down her back. Fishing out her black lace jacket and matching clutch bag. with a spray of perfume Scarlett was ready, the party should be in full swing by now .

Scarlett entered the cullens house to loud music and people everywhere. she soon found Carlisle and the majority of Cullen kids in the kitchen minus Alice and Edward. " you look absolutely perfect my love " Carlisle had told her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back into him. Rosalie held up her own personal camera and Scarlett and Carlisle posed and for once everything seemed happy , until bella came along. " i should have known this is where you would all be around her my sister . its my graduation party and your all fusing over her . all ive had so far tonight is are Carlisle and your sister dating if not could you hook me up or your sisters so beautiful bella can you introduce us and I'm fed up of it actually id like you to leave Scarlett, now i don't recall inviting you in the first place just because Carlisle is so scared of being lonely hes focused on the most desperate woman he laid eyes on , you aren't apart of this family and never will you be so leave or ill have Jacob throw you out personally!" bella screamed. Scarlett glanced around looking at everyone faces and nobody said anything. Again she was being put second to bella when Carlisle himself agreed they would be equals yet no one told her to stay. With tears flooding her eyes Scarlett tried to get out of Carlisle embrace yet he wouldn't let go. " let me go Carlisle please ?!" Scarlett cried and that was the last the cullens saw of her that night. in all the tension no one had noticed that not only had Scarlett left her bag but lurking just outside with in hearing distance was a vampire , whom proceeded to follow an upset Scarlett home.

 ***What do you all make of this , i will say bella will get her comeuppance. and what of this mystery eavesdropping vampire?who do you all want it to be? please leave a review and let me know if your enjoying it if not then , im sorry i cannot physically please everyone ***


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett had left the graduation party after being insulted and threatened by her own sister. Everyone stayed in their spots besides Carlisle whom had vacated upstairs. " you got some nerve you know that Isabella , do you even realise that in the midst of your childish temper tantrum that you and you alone insulted Carlisle. The very man who would never take advantage of anyone and if you had actually been around to witness their relationship you would know better. Actually why dont you return to the very mutt you've been spending so much time with. Edward you mark my words if this spat in any way effects their relationship again then not even Emmett could hold me back from killing your pathetic excuse of a girlfriend ! That's a promise and Edward perhaps you ought to think about who's actually been there for you when you needed someone to talk to . I'm going to check up on Carlisle, anything to get me away from that bitch. " Rosalie raged at Isabella standing so close to her that Bella could visibly see the venom drip from her fangs and change her once gold eyes to a deep black. " Rose is right , you dont deserve Scarlett as a sister as for this party last I realised it was at our house therefore it is our graduation party more than it is yours and to talk to someone we hold so dear to us makes me rethink whether or not this would work out actually I'm ending this party now! I allowed you to do this once before , now for once my mother and family come first , Emmett Jasper start sending everyone home . I believe Jacob can take you home or should I have Alice do it. When will you see bella that your sister hasn't done anything ? She's done nothing but to support you regardless of your treatment, everything shes been through she still smiles through the day. That Bella is a pure heart something I used to look at in you now I'm not seeing it and until you can give this family an excellent explanation as to why you've been treating Scarlett this way you aren't welcome here anymore I think its time you left I need to be with my father" Edward scolded Bella , she was changing and not a good change either.

Pretty soon Emmett and jasper along with Alice had the place empty and looking normal again when Carlisle and Rosalie came down the stairs with suitcases. " where is Bella ?" Carlisle asked . " I sent her home with Jacob , Scarlett's more important right now if I wasn't here to assist then I wouldn't forgive myself its the least I could do for you have both done so much for me and I must apologize that its taken so long" Edward spoke looking in Carlisle direction bowing his head in disappointment. " what's with the suitcases ? a last minute vacation?" Emmett boomed . " actually I'm leaving I'm going to get Scarlett and then we are visiting the Denali's . by the merciful angels Scarlett's agreed to go , I made a vow to her when she gracefully gave me a second chance some of you may not know but there were conditions to that and they were:

 **one - Scarlett is to be told the truth at all times no matter how bad.**

 **two - Bella and Scarlett are treated as equals no favouritism**

 **three - we never leave her again. should we need to leave we have to take her with us**

as you can see they weren't unreasonable actually they were far from it and to save my relationship we are both heading to Denali for a week , they've been bugging me about meeting Scarlett after all . I trust i can leave you here for a week and not have the world end right ?" Carlisle said gazing around the room in the eyes of his adopted children . " There's not a thing to worry about just bring mom back this house isn't the same without her." Jasper requested if there was a few positive things his training in the confederate army gave him was to maintain order. " Instead of Rose driving you could I possibly do the honours id like to stop and speak to Charlie too but if Rose insists then would i be able to come along I'd also like to apologise to Scarlett personally." Edward asked . Reluctantly Rose gave in to Edwards request happy that he'd seen the light and after hearing herself how he spoke to Bella to say she was proud was an understatement.

Edward drove his Volvo to a stop outside bellas house . Both Bellas truck and Charlie's cruiser were in the driveway of their home. turning in his seat to look at his only father figure " this wont take long it's time i did things right Carlisle" and with that Edward exited the car and knocked on the door . Charlie answered expecting it to be the pizza delivery he was waiting for much to his disappointment it was Edward. " Bellas not here kid " Charlie said gruffly not knowing that it was him that Edward was there to see when in fact it was . " Really i thought she may have been home by now, Besides its actually you i came to speak to sir . you see when Scarlett turned up at the graduation party Carlisle graciously allowed us to have Bella turned really nasty to Scarlett resulting in Scarlett leaving in a state. my father is taking Scarlett away for a week to get her away from this, she's actually waiting for him now. I know i promised you id look after your daughter sir but i thought i should inform you myself that myself and myself alone has told Bella she isn't welcome at our house anymore until she can provide us with a reasonable explanation due to her hostility towards Scarlett. I love your daughter sir but i respect my father and the woman hes brought into our lives its not fair for her to keep getting hurt due to Bellas actions. If Bella isn't home would you happen to know where she is?" Edward asked . " yeah ive noticed the change myself I figured it was due to the stress of graduating but hearing what you've said there's more to it , i shall have words with her when she returns home and from what she told me her and Jacob were going to see a late movie in the theatre and get a hotel room to save driving back too late " Charlie explained . Edward was furious . Bella had some nerve . " Thank you chief Swan and please let Bella know ive called by , i must leave now we have Scarlett to care for ." Edward said and with a shake of Charlie's hand he retreated back to his car.  
 *** what a bitch huh?!please leave a comment or review i love hearing positive things from you all it inspires me to update much sooner let me know why you think bellas acting this way and what the cullens should do? ***


	15. Chapter 15

When Edward and Carlisle pulled up outside Scarlett's house they sensed something was off as they could both hear Scarlett cursing profanities and that wasn't like her . Both Carlisle and Edward walked towards Scarlett's front door when they wind blew and the scent of vampire hit them and it wasn't one of the family . Edward pulled his phone out calling the other Cullen's to come and assist in tracking the vampire that had been around Scarlett's home . Edward secretly hoping whomever it was were still there. " Carlisle you go inside and see to Scarlett , continue your plans last thing she needs is you to cancel on her because of a nomad that may or may not be passing through, oh and shes cursing because she cant find where she put her purse and she wants to take it with her , it's at the house if i recall correctly on the kitchen side, the others are on their way and if need be we shall follow you to make sure that you both make it safely" Edward spoke with such sincerity that it shone through his eyes . Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder and said " thank you son " and proceeded to go and find his angry fiancée .

Carlisle quietly crept up the stairs hearing the odd snarl and thud every so often smiling to himself . He thought about how lucky he was that Scarlett had actually agreed to go with him to met the Denali's . She was so thoughtful and caring but yet had a fierce side and protective when it came to those who mattered most. Carlisle hoped Isabella would see sense and explain why she's acting different towards Scarlett or as the leader of the Olympic coven he would have to put his foot down and inform the Volturi that she was no longer to join them and allow them to do what they must. Everywhere Bella went misery and heartache seemed to follow and that wasn't the life he wanted him and Scarlett to have. Standing at her bedroom door , he ducked when she threw a shoe over her shoulder almost hitting him. " What on earth did that shoe do to you love ?"Carlisle spoke . As he spoke Scarlett spun around with a shriek placing a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. " Carlisle you scared me , that shoe didn't do anything I'm trying to pack things that would look great at the same time respectable to meet these distant family members you talk so much about and i cannot find my purse i took to the party earlier it had my best lipstick in I'm almost positive I brought it with me when I left the party in such a hurry because well you know what happened" Scarlett rambled running a hand through her messy curls in frustration. " you left the bag at our house , Edward said its on the kitchen side we can pick it up on the way through if its that important to you love . Scarlett could you sit for a minute i'd like to let you know a few things" Carlisle said lightly gesturing to the bed giving out a light sigh in relief. " when you came to my house to talk about us you gave me conditions and to ensure i keep to those i need to let you know what happened once you left and then we can leave and just enjoy our little break away okay my love ?" Carlisle asked and he went ahead explaining how he and the family reacted to bella treating Scarlett the way she did and also informing her of the unknown vampire scent from outside her house .

Meanwhile the rest of the Cullen's gathered to hunt out the scent to the unknown vampire and of course Alice being Alice had packed a suitcase or two and put them on the porch along with Scarlett's purse . Edward , Jasper , Rose and Emmett took off to hunt Alice was to keep watch over the house not that Scarlett would be harmed with Carlisle still inside . Something was off . Alice didn't have a vision about this mysterious scent so someone was playing with the blind spots in her vision . Only two vampires Alice could think off who would be able to get around in the blind spots and that was the Volturi and Victoria . But considering how the Volturi hadn't long left Alice couldn't see it being them yet she'd been watching for Victoria too and no vision. Alice waited for Carlisle to finish his explanation to Scarlett before interrupting them.

" so hold on a minute Edward really sent bella home and now shes at some hotel with Jacob? is it wise to leave then Carlisle if Bella is stupid enough to choose that mutt over our son he is going to need all the support he can get, we could always do this another time . I just dont want to abandon our family just when they need us and theyre out their now risking their lives to find an unknown vampire this is so much to take in ? "Scarlett rushed out. Carlisle put his finger to her lips to silence her . " Believe me if i thought any of them needed us i would cancel but my love trust me when i say each and every one of them know where we are going and that if needed they can call us or even travel up . Edward will be fine princess honestly he just wants answers thats all now i can tell you Alice is right downstairs on the porch with suitcases shes packed for you and your oh so very important purse , so i take it we really should leave now my love "Carlisle stated as soon as he had said Alice was on the porch Scarlett stuck her head out the window and true to his would there was her pixie of a daughter . Scarlett waved to her before turning to Carlisle and dragging him down the stairs and to the door. Scarlett threw the door open and launched herself into Alice's arms . Carlisle lifted the cases and moved to put them in the car whilst Scarlett started crying about leaving them again and going without saying goodbye and thank you to them all especially Edward . Alice hushed her to the passenger side door and promised her that she would call them both when everyone gets back so they could all speak to her then with a simple nod Alice shut the door and stood waving getting smaller and smaller as Carlisle drove them into the distance .

 ***ta da another chapter hope you all enjoy how this book is going so far . this one and my other story his dark anger which is a Caius Volturi/ oc story are my most popular books and by far my most favourites to write. I love all the support ive been getting on each of my stories and for that i cannot thank you enough. let me know what you think as usual i cannot wait to hear from you ***


	16. Chapter 16

When Scarlett awoke she was in a room she didn't recognise and the last thing she remembered was driving in the car with Carlisle and now she woke up in a room and he was nowhere to be seen. Scarlett rose and looked out the large window that had a perfect view. When Scarlett pulled back the curtain slightly she gasped in awe , everything was white , Scarlett had seen snow before but nothing like this. " Mesmerizing isnt it my love?" Carlisle spoke from the doorway startling poor Scarlett. "oh Carlisle its absolutely beautiful , is this where the Denali's live ?" Scarlett asked with a gleam in her eye leaving Carlisle's embrace to return back to the window to look out. " It is indeed , its very secluded this is the only house around for miles , come and eat my love ive brought you breakfast , perhaps then we could shower and dress and i was actually hoping you'd join us on a hike around the area no hunting just your average hike ?"Carlisle asked gesturing to the bowl of warm porridge and hot chocolate he had brought her for breakfast. Whilst Scarlett was eating her breakfast sat in a chair by the window she continued to overlook the snow . She must have been their longer than she thought because Carlisle had already run the pair of them a bath and gotten warm enough clothes especially for Scarlett. He had to admit he was worried about how she'd take to the current vampires downstairs whom of which had been waiting to meet her for quite some time . Noticing that Scarlett had finished her breakfast , Carlisle picked up his fiancée bridal style and carried her to the bathroom smiling at the fact she was laughing her musical laugh he'd missed so much . They both bathed in each others embrace and Scarlett couldn't be happier than there had been no mention of Bella as selfish and guilty as she felt .

Once Carlisle and Scarlett were dressed appropriately Carlisle proceeded to lead Scarlett from the room when she stopped him at the top of the stairs "wait what if they don't like me Carlisle ,my family tends to bring out alternative reactions in your kind " Scarlett said shyly dipping her head down. " Oh my sweet Scarlett They'd never hurt you , I know what you're afraid of but the Denali's aren't Caius my love . In fact i think you'll get on splendidly with them , shall we?" Carlisle offered his arm to her in a gentlemanly manner and placed a kiss to her lips before continuing down the crystal stair case that Scarlett was in awe with again. Coming to a halt at the bottom of the stair case Scarlett felt Carlisle's arm wrap around her waist. " Everyone , this is my fiancée Scarlett and Scarlett this is the Denali family." Carlisle made the basic introductions. Scarlett swore she stopped breathing when the five new vampires in the room turned and rose to come closer. Scarlett immediately shifting herself slightly behind Carlisle. The only male vampire in the group came to a stop in front of her and held his hand towards her "Dear Scarlett I am Eleazar ,come my dear allow me the pleasure of introducing our Carlisle's wife to be to my family" Eleazar spoke gently as to not frighten her . Scarlett moved towards him and stopped looking to Carlisle " He doesn't have Aros mind reading thing does he?" Such a simple question caused a ruckus of musical laughter's in the room. " She's a wise one Carlisle I'll give you that but she's powerful to . I'm surprised the Volturi let you keep her but to answer your question little innocent one no I don't hold Aros power nor would I want to but I am gifted as is our Kate we can tell you about those later will you allow me to introduce you?" Eleazar asked again , however he himself wondered why she was scared of meeting them but if she had met the Volturi then that answered that question." sure thing but if I become a snack I'll blame you Carlisle not to mention my Rosie would kill you quite literally I'm sure" Scarlett joked smiling up to Eleazar who returned the same smile . When Scarlett actually looked over the four female vampires she noticed the three of them all looked like biological siblings and could even pass being related to her Carlisle.

The first one Scarlett was introduced to was breath taking , she had golden eyes like the majority of vampires Scarlett had met. She had lovely brown hair and held a warm smile to her face. " Scarlett this is my mate and wife Carmen , Carmen this is Carlisle's mate and fiancée Scarlett" before Eleazar could finish his wife had scooped Scarlett in to a hug and sped her over to the three similar vampires that she had yet to learn the names off. When Scarlett was put on he feet she looked at Carmen and smiled " a little warning next time before you carry me like a teddy bear" Scarlett laughed starting to really feel at ease here. "Scarlett these are my sisters Tanya "and she gestured to the smallest of the blondes who gave a smile to Scarlett " next to Tanya is Irina" Irina put her hand into Scarlett's and gave it a small squeeze " and finally the worst of us all is Kate " Scarlett looked at Kate and tried to guess what powers or gift she might have after all Eleazar did say him and Kate were the ones with gifts. " By the worst Carmen means the prettiest and most talented lovely to finally meet the woman Carlisle talks so much to us about , now did i hear correct when Eleazar said fiancée that means you're getting married. Oh have you started planning yet? Have you got a date? Can we help? Can I be the maid of honour? oh please" Kate was practically begging , Scarlett smiled at the fact she reminded her so much like Alice. Before Scarlett could answer even one of Kate's questions Carlisle interrupted ." It looks like our hike will have to wait my love, its a snowstorm starting up dont want you getting ill now do we my love? However now you're introduced to the girl's I've been needing to feed but I didn't want to leave you without being here for the introductions, you'll be alright whilst i go with Eleazar won't you?" Carlisle asked not wanting to leave her if she wasn't comfortable. " Carlisle you dont have to ask my permission I'm more than fine here i think the worst that could happen is Kate kidnaps me until i agree to let her plan the wedding, you go ill be waiting here for you". Scarlett said giving Carlisle a kiss before pushing him towards the door. Perhaps the girls would help her with her plan to seduce Carlisle.

 ***let me know what you think***


	17. Chapter 17

With Carlisle and Eleazar out hunting and getting male bonding , Scarlett had informed the girls about everything that had happened as Kate had asked why Carlisle had arranged an immediate visit . So Scarlett not knowing where to start she started from the beginning and kept it as briefly as she could . Kate was half tempted to kill Bella herself as for Carlisle he was going to hear from her when he got back. She stormed out and smashed something and eventually returned repeating that Carlisle needed to grow a back bone and put his foot down . Scarlett asked for advice from Carmen about how to keep her mate happy because she feels like Carlisle's slowly slipping from her grasp . That was when the three blondes jumped up scheming with each other. Irina had gone outside and came back with baskets of rose petals from where Scarlett had no clue and she didn't ask she just looked to Carmen who shrugged. Kate came flying down the stairs arms full of silky gowns of all lengths and asked Carmen for her input. Scarlett thought she was safe until she felt herself being flung over someone's shoulder and up the stairs. When Scarlett was set back down she was sat in front of a beautiful antique vanity that was probably older than her great grandmother. Tanya was brushing through her hair and Carmen assisted in applying light make up . Irina came in with her arms carrying candles , so many that Scarlett knew she wouldn't be able to but thanks to the vampire strength Irina had no difficulty whatsoever. Kate explained her plan to Scarlett , her plan being that they were setting a romantic environment and hopefully Carlisle's instinct of being in the presence with his mate would kick in . Ending with Carlisle and Scarlett being closer than they are now . Soon enough the three immortals could hear Carlisle and Eleazar's raised voices , so Kate picked up Scarlett and ran her through to their room , where Scarlett stood amazed there were rose petals on the floor leading to the bed and candles lighting up the room . Scarlett chose to sit on the bed and there she waited.

When Carlisle and Eleazar entered the household. Carlisle noticed Scarlett wasn't in sight. " Where's Scarlett ? Did something happen?" Carlisle asked frantically . " Carlisle compose yourself , your mate is waiting for you , you can thank us for our input later don't just stand there Carlisle go on " Tanya teased. Carlisle gave them a nod and headed towards the stairs wondering to himself why they were being so cryptic. As he pushed open his and Scarlett's room , the sight before him made him freeze Scarlett stood in a deep blue silk night gown . Carlisle could feel his need for her increase vastly. Scarlett encased Carlisle in her embrace tightly holding on cherishing this moment. Carlisle responded by encasing his arms and inhaling her scent . He pressed his lips lightly to hers and the pair battled each other for dominance , Carlisle pushed her on to the bed and their make out session got severely increased . Carlisle removed her night gown and groaned when he came to find his mate wearing nothing beneath. He cursed himself silently for allowing himself to get this far when the others were downstairs but not two seconds after that thought he heard the door close and giggling. They'd left them alone . He would definitely be indebted to them. Carlisle paid attention to each and every curve of his mate . When he entered his mate he took extra care to be gentle but to pleasure both her and him at the same time. After a good half an hour of sex with his Scarlett , he carried his worn out mate to the bathroom and settled into the bath with luxury bath oils . He hadn't felt this happy in a while, now his Scarlett was back nothing and he meant nothing would take her away he'd see to that himself. Carlisle focused on her heartbeat as it calmed itself down to a slow pace. She was beyond tired and that was okay because Carlisle would take care of her .

After they were both clean , Carlisle got out and wrapped them both in towels he laid her on the freshly stripped bed and fished out some warm comfy night clothes for her and he woke her slightly to get her dressed in the time it took her to button her shirt Carlisle had already gotten fully dressed and proceeded to help her put her bottoms on before she clung to him again . Not that he minded at all so he carried her down the stairs and sat beside the fireplace not wanting to leave her side after being so intimate after it had been so long. Carlisle started reading softly to her . Not long after the Denali's returned and smiled when they saw Scarlett sleeping in Carlisle's arms . The Denali's took seats all around and engaged in a quiet conversation. Kate spoke . " you know, Carlisle you've got a good one there . She told us everything thats happened , if any and we mean any danger rises and you have to leave her again bring her here . She's an absolute delight. You on the other hand need to grow a backbone she love's you dearly . surely you can see that " Kate scolded Carlisle . " I agree with Kate Carlisle , she's so strong for one so young and yet wise beyond her years. Should either of you want to get away we would love to have you both here and the rest of your family maybe apart from that sister of hers. We think of her as a sister like we do you as a brother" Carmen spoke. Carlisle's phone rang and it flashed the ID with Rosalie . She rang to inform him that Bella and Edward had talked , she gave him a reason for mistreating Scarlett but he won't say until him and Scarlett return. She also informed him that Bella and Edward were engaged and Alice was holding the wedding at the end of the week. Rose then fumed about how Bella boasted to the wolves that Edward was better at sex than Jake implies . Now the wolves are on edge . When she calmed down she asked about Scarlett and how things were and then she proceeded to speak to Kate. Looks like himself and Scarlett were returning sooner than they planned .  
 *** will bella go through with the wedding? or does Edward have an ulterior motive? let me know what you think!***


	18. Chapter 18

_previously:_  
 _Carlisle's phone rang and it flashed the ID with Rosalie . She rang to inform him that Bella and Edward had talked , she gave him a reason for mistreating Scarlett but he won't say until him and Scarlett return. She also informed him that Bella and Edward were engaged and Alice was holding the wedding at the end of the week. Rose then fumed about how Bella boasted to the wolves that Edward was better at sex than Jake implies . Now the wolves are on edge . When she calmed down she asked about Scarlett and how things were and then she proceeded to speak to Kate. Looks like himself and Scarlett were returning sooner than they planned ._

It was safe to say that when Carlisle relayed the information that Alice had given him to Scarlett, she was furious . One week with no Bella drama and here they were only a mere few days in and ta da as if like her own personal demon it had to happen. So quickly too , Carlisle rushed to pack their bags. Minutes later Carlisle and their bags were at the door . " I'm truly sorry for rushing off like this , I had hoped to stay the week as planned but I must thank you also for not only supporting me but for welcoming my dear Scarlett. You've all truly done so much I hope only one day i can repay the favour" Carlisle spoke . " You can I dont know about my sisters and Eleazar but I'd like to be there to support Scarlett in this and you also . You said yourself Carlisle we are family. This is a family matter no? That settles it I'm coming with you and not taking no for an answer either Carlisle so suck it up" Kate laughed bounding forward to hug Scarlett before disappearing in a flash up the stairs to pack her things. " Me too , if this Bellas anything to go on then someone needs to be able to support Scarlett by putting that cow in her place and by the gods Kates the one to do that , Scarlett's a sister to me now Carlisle , I wont leave until I know she's absolutely happy so I'm coming too" Irina stated . Yet all Scarlett could think was what the hell is going on here? " If Kate and Irina are going then I am too plus itll be nice to see the others again its been so long , count me in" Tanya spoke with a final pat on Carlisle's shoulder. " Then it seems there is no need for any goodbyes dear brother for it seems we are all coming with you" Eleazar confirmed. That was that . The Denali coven and the Cullen clan under one roof throw some wolves into the mix and you've got a party. As much as Scarlett didn't want to leave Alaska , she did miss the Cullen kids immensely . Once everyone had their bags packed they all set out for the journey back to Forks.

Entering the Cullen home Scarlett and Carlisle walked in hand in hand with the Denali's behind . First things first was to sort the Bella situation out . " Oh look Scarlett's back !" Bella sneered from the armchair she was lounging on , feet up with her shoes on , clearly making herself at home. Scarlett looked to Carlisle as it was his home , he should be the one to set the problem straight. Although it seemed like nothings changed. When Carlisle didn't say anything , Scarlett dropped her hand from his and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. " mom ! I thought you'd come home Alice said you would but didn't give a specific date have you heard about the engagement? I dont agree with it myself considering her and Edward actually did the deed about 2 days after you'd both left . Anyway how was your break its great to have you back , this place hasn't been the same without you" Rose exclaimed. When Scarlett went to reply , she was interrupted by Emmett. " Hey guys Edward's called a family meeting we all gotta go" Emmett said leaning over to grab Rose's hand before leading the way with Scarlett following behind. As Scarlett entered the living room Carlisle moved to pull her to him , when she side stepped him and stood between Kate and Irina. Things had been great up Alaska , Carlisle was a different man . It was almost as if he actually cared now she wasn't so sure . Kate grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze in understanding. She looked to Carlisle for interference on the situation and she had none. Although should Bella say something again Kate may just punch her and then Carlisle for being so spineless.

" Alright , Ive called this family meeting to discuss an ongoing issue we have had between Scarlett and Bella . When I myself questioned Bella as to why she's been behaving the way she has towards Scarlett her defence was this . Bella said that she acted that way because she felt that Scarlett was taking everything from her granted Bella invited her here , but she claims we were hers and Scarlett had no right to shack up with Carlisle and manipulate each situation as she has done. Did i miss anything Bella after all it should be you saying those words and not me " Edward spoke turning to Bella . Bella stood directly in front of Scarlett. " Edwards right , you've taken everything from me , I'm ashamed to even call you my sister anymore. I asked you here so that when I was turned , dad would have someone to care for him. I dont actually want to spend time with you. I honestly thought you'd stay never did I think you'd become pregnant and throw yourself down the stairs just to get some sympathy. Those things of yours are better off dead than having you as a mother maybe you should .." Bella fumed , each Cullen stood gobsmacked yet again nobody said a thing " Are you fucking kidding me you listen here and listen good to me Isabella because I seriously despise repeating myself, the way you've just spoke to OUR sister is disgraceful . Everything you've just said is ridiculous you think she got pregnant for sympathy and the last time i heard the story Victoria threw her down the stairs because of you and to say her babies are better off dead without her is completely out of order you do realise they were Carlisle's babies too and as for you Cullens I'm at a loss for words " Kate raged , she turned to look at Scarlett who was standing with tears uncontrollably down her face , this only pissed Kate off even further . " Carmen and Eleazar can you take Scarlett to get some more things from her place she'll be staying with us and head on home me and the girls will follow shortly" Kate turned back to face the cullens once Scarlett had left the room .

" I thought you out of all of them Carlisle would have stood up for your fiancée let me ask you all this who has had more of a positive impact on this coven. I cant even bring myself to call you a family anymore. Family stands by one and other , you didn't stand by Scarlett. Hasn't the poor girl been through enough . have no fear though Carlisle we shall take care of your mate Hell Caius would treat her better than you all are perhaps ill reach out to him , id like the bags of Scarlett's things we brought back with us ill wait" Kate fumed tapping her foot. As Tanya moved to get the bags seeming as nobody else would Bella spoke again. " Actually now the families together ive good news" Bella reached into her bag and pulled a thin rectangle box out and handed it to Edward. Edward lifted the top off the box " It's impossible you cant be?" Edward practically whispered. "what is it Edward?" Jasper questioned. " Bella's pregnant but i dont understand we only had sex once five days ago" Edward spoke clearly confused . " who's the father Bella? Please don't lie to me you owe me the truth" Edward asked Bella directly . Bella looked at the floor and began to cry . "I'm sorry Edward , I love you but its not yours i cant lie to you not when we're due to be married" Bella said sobbing holding onto Edwards hand. " There's not going to be a wedding bella . Thats it the weddings off. who is the father bella who is it?" Edward shouted making Bella jump. The stench of the shifters filled the room meaning one was there. Jacob Black stood in the doorway.

" It's mine"

 *** let me know what you think . i love hearing all your thoughts. theres a lot more drama left to come yet***


	19. Chapter 19

_previously:_  
 _" There's not going to be a wedding bella . Thats it the weddings off! who is the father bella? who is it?" Edward shouted making Bella jump. The stench of the shifters filled the room meaning one was there. Jacob Black stood in the doorway._  
 _" It's mine"_

In the meantime Carmen and Eleazar had listened to Kate and taken Scarlett to her place to collect a few things. " I know this isnt what you expected when you came home , hell even ive never seen Carlisle so spineless and i've known him for a good three hundred years , no matter what happens between you and Carlisle we consider you one of us and if your still set on becoming one of us then we would be more than happy to have one of us change you and you could live an immortal life as part of our coven ,our family , " Carmen spoke when the three of them started packing some bags. " Of course though beautiful Scarlett you dont have to give us your decision now , think it over after all its a big choice to make , but my Carmen is right you are our family now and we take care of one and other " Eleazar comforted Scarlett although in his mind he was actually questioning as to whether or not Scarlett and Carlisle were true mates. Eleazar himself knew the bond of true mates for he has his Carmen, yet he would never dream of witnessing her come under any sort of attack whether physical or verbally without sticking up for her . After all true mates were supposed to protect their mate instinctively even more so Scarlett was human. After a few bags had been packed and Scarlett had carefully packaged the babies ashes and their memory book, she kept day to day entries in through out the entire pregnancy , Carmen ,Eleazar and Scarlett started to leave when Scarlett turned and ran with her hand over her mouth to the bathroom where she violently threw up . Carmen being the mother figure of the group stepped forward to assist in holding Scarletts hair back , even she gasped. Carmen could physically see the colour drain from Scarlett and her temperature had risen. "Scarlett , here drink this " Eleazar came through with a bottle of water , Carmen took it from him and held it to Scarlett's mouth where she took small sips. Carmen rested her hand on Scarletts forehead hoping her cold temperature would bring Scarletts down . " How you feeling honey?" Carmen asked Scarlett. " I must have caught a bug , I feel fine really just warm" Scarlett replied in a whisper .

Scarlett got herself up and grasped Carmen's hand as they left her house only to stop at her car . Remembering that Carmen and Eleazar came with her and Carlisle , they would drive her car back or Eleazar would . Carmen sat in the back laying Scarlett against her and soon enough she had fallen into a slumber as they proceeded to leave. " She's going to need us to get her through this my love? I dont understand how Carlisle could let things get so out of hand , I do hope Kate uses her gift against him , yet now the Volturi know of her theyre going to want her changed or killed . Carlisle did this , she could have had a normal life but now there's no going back to that life" Carmen grumbled. " I know dear ,I understand, I actually thought of calling the Volturi and ask to speak to Marcus in fact to get his view on the situation and at the same time informing them that Scarlett now resides under our care and any need to see her goes though us and not the Cullen's . However I haven't brought it up because i think we should make the decision as a coven that and I wanted Scarlett to be settled in her new home first "Eleazar informed his wife. Keeping the Volturi in the loop would work best for them however he wasn't sure on how Caius would react , especially when it came to Scarlett.

 *** So what do you think should the Denali's involve the Volturi? would Scarlett be better off with Carlisle or Caius? As always let me know what you think ?***


	20. Chapter 20

_previously:_  
 _Keeping the Volturi in the loop would work best for them however he wasn't sure on how Caius would react , especially when it came to Scarlett._

When Eleazar and Carmen arrived back to Alaska, Carmen sped Scarlett up the stairs and settled her into the large bedroom next to theirs not the one Scarlett had previously stayed in with Carlisle. It was to be Scarletts own bedroom , it even had a large marble bathroom . Scarlett who had still been sleeping when they arrived was awoken by the sound of running water coming from the bath that Carmen was running. Scarlett stood to look out the window but as she did, she found herself running to be sick again . If there was anything Scarlett despised it was being sick . " Oh honey there , there it's okay it will all be fine , why don't you jump in to a warm bath that might help , i'm just going to ring Kate and get her to stop at a pharmacy on their way back and get a few things to try and ease the sickness so you can at least get something to eat . jump on in I'll be quick love alright " Carmen spoke gently like a mother comforting her child. Picking up her phone she dialled Kates number only to have her pick up on the first ring. "hey Carms what's up? Is everything okay?" Kate questioned. " yeah actually no its not Scarletts been quite unwell since we left the Cullens house, she keeps vomiting , she's paled in colour to the point she's paler than us and her temperature is through the roof besides me staying against her , I was simply wondering if you could stop at the chemist on the way back? How did thing's go once we'd left?" Carmen asked tiliting her head to keep hold of the phone to her ear with her shoulder, so that she had both hands free. With a knock to Scarletts bathroom door ,Carmen walked in with towels and an ice tea Eleazar had given her . " Oh get this Bella and Edward aren't getting married because the little slut had been sleeping with one of the shifters behind Edwards back and now shes pregnant with the shifter's baby . If you ask me they've all got what they deserve although i did tell Carlisle that maybe Caius would be better for Scarlett than he ever would be and ive actually called the castle already and left a message with the receptionist that I needed to speak to Master Caius and no one else when ever he was ready. Now both Edward and Carlisle are alone and I'm just outside the pharmacy , Tanya and Irina will be with you shortly" Kate informed Carmen. " Actually Eleazar wants to speak to Marcus hes questioning Carlisles bond to Scarlett and he thinks if they know she's not with Carlisle but is now residing with us they would have her hunted down and killed. Eleazar was going to talk to us all about it later when you came home , no matter i'll see you shortly sister. Te amo" Carmen replied her eyes flicking to Scarlett . " Te amo " Kate called back before hanging up the phone.

Carmen placed her phone on the shelf and knelt down beside Scarlett. " I'm going to wash your hair for you okay love , your sick let us take care of you honey, we've got you now" Carmen told Scarlett giving her a kiss on the forehead . Scarlett had tears from her eyes nobody really cared for her in such a loving way anymore she'd learnt to do it herself which Scarlett was fine with but sometimes it felt nice knowing someone was there when you needed them and she had that here. Carmen wiped Scarletts tears and gently started to soak her hair and massage the soap and conditioner in and when she let it soak in for a while , Carmen handed Scarlett the ice tea which Scarlett took a small sip of only to throw up again seconds later . Carmen settled Scarlet back in the bath and began to wash her hair our . When that was done and Scarlett had brushed her teeth , Carmen drained the bath and got a large warm fluffy towel out to wrap Scarlett in . Lucklily turning in time to catch Scarlett as she fainted almost hitting the floor . Gathering Scarlett in her arms Carmen walked into the bedroom and much to her surprise saw Irina sat at the end of the bed with Scarletts bags at her feet. " hey sister could you do me a huge favour and grab me some underwear and nightwear for Scarlett to wear , she fainted coming out the bath if she doesn't start making a recovery I'm going to have Eleazar call a doctor but first she needs to be dressed" Carmen asked Irina who was gone in a flash and returned seconds later not only with everything Carmen asked for but also with a hairbrush and hair ties and a box of matches. Leaving Carmen to dress Scarlett , Irina walked over to the fire place and started the fire up hoping to keep Scarlett comfortable . When Scarlett was dressed Carmen sat her on her lap with Scarletts head against her shoulder , giving Irina the access she need to French plait Scarletts hair in an attempt to keep it from her face. Just as Irina finished doing Scarletts hair Kate burst through the door with a bag of things from the pharmacy. " Right , i'm no doctor obviously so i told the woman behind the counter what you told be about Scarletts illness she said it could be many things so ive got pain killers and anti-sickness tablets right down to cold and flu medicine and also a pregnancy test. The woman did say that if we were unsure about her being pregnant , we were to get her to do the test first because if she is then she simply has morning sickness and that will apparently pass but if shes not the some of the things here should help" Kate rambled on . Scarlett slowly rose from her sleep on Carmen and looked around to see Kate and Irina were back . " hey sleeping beauty how you feeling?" Kate asked holding her hand out to Scarlett also wanting to hug her new sister. " good as can be i guess when did you get back you could have woken me ?" Scarlett mumbled in Kates arms. " yeah i've heard about it all but dont you worry super Kate is here, didn't I say i was the best one here when we met anyway my precious fragile sister ive been to the pharmacy for you and ive got a bag full of bits , however as i have literally just finished saying to Carmen the pharmacist advised you take the pregnancy test before any of the tables and liquids." Kate told her not missing the look on her face. "here you go , go on sister we will be right here with you , do what you got to do you can leave in on the side in there whilst you wait the two minutes and we will be here with you each step of the way" Kate told Scarlett pushing her toward the bathroom with the box . Kate handed Scarlett on test from the box and started to read the box while they waitied. Two extremely long minutes late for the vampires only seemed like seconds to Scarlett, who had finished in the bathroom , with the flushing of the toilet scarlett washed and dried her hands before leaving to sit in the chair near the fire." Right all we do now is wait , Scarlett just know whatever the outcome we will support you and be with you when you need us , you dont have to worry about the Cullens they've been told if they wish to visit they have to contact Eleazar who will talk with you and get back to them. I will say we do have to inform the Volturi that you are here simply to keep up the law at least here they know your not a liability , unfortunately if you are pregnant we will have to let them know that too but know we wouldn't allow any harm to come to you or the baby okay" Carmen comforted Scarlett . "it's time Scarlett" Kate beemed rather excitedly . " I cant look , its too much would you mind ?" Scarlett asked hopefully kate would look . Scarlett didn't know what to feel on one hand she really wanted the baby and on the other she'd be alone raising the baby with no father figure. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Kate emerged from the bathroom with the test in hand and she looked at the back of the test and back again. " Scarlett you're pregnant. The test it's positive" Kate declared causing Carmen and Irina to look at the test to . Indeed it was positive . Scarlett broke down on the very chair , Carmen ushered the others from the room and turned to Scarlett . "oh honey itll be alright you wont be alone this time I promise you ! you have each of us here with you. sleep sweetheart i'll stay right here with you" Carmen whispered to Scarlett holding her close and with that Carmen started humming a lullaby and sure enough Scarlett was soon asleep clinging onto Carmens blouse.

 ***let me know what you think as always i enjoy hearing from you all . The volturi will be coming very soon ***


	21. Chapter 21

Almost a week had passed since Scarlett had found out she was pregnant. All she could do was compare this pregnancy to her first and she couldn't help but realise the situations were pretty much the same. Yet again Carlisle had practically sided with Bella , he sure as hell didn't stand by her and again he wasn't here when she needed him the most . Part of her wanted to call him and tell him exactly what she thinks but an even bigger part didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Eleazar had informed him that she was pregnant and for safety precautions they aren't to make unannounced visits as they feared for stress it could cause. Scarlett knew of this and she agreed but she at least thought that he would have phoned to check how she's doing. Scarlett was starting to think he really didn't care and that left her sitting in her room wondering what she ever saw in him and whether he ever actually cared at all or was she simply just something to pass the time . Her head was filled with what ifs and that worried her. For Scarlett had never been one to fret over things the may have happened or that may not have happened. Realising enough was enough she wasn't going to keep herself locked up , Scarlett rose from her bed with a very noticeable baby bump that had formed . Scarlett came to the bottom of the stairs and looked at her feet well what she could see of them anyway because she didn't want to see the disappointment on the faces of her new family . " Oh Scarlett honey we were all starting to wonder when you'd appear and i must say your absolutely glowing and that bump of yours is utterly amazing . Actually me and Tanya were hoping youd be up for a walk Kate would come but as you can see her and Eleazar aren't here , they've gone to Volterra , they were granted an audience with the kings to explain about the current situation we have now and I'm afraid my dear that there is a chance that Caius may want to see you , would you be okay with that?" Carmen said standing and approaching and resting her cold hand over the baby bump . " Yeah i let the bad things thats happened drag me down , i thought Carlisle may have phoned to check in by now but theres been nothing . Is it me ? Did i do something? Honestly I'm terrified I cant help thinking something bad is going to happen like the last time. I dont know what to do but i'm done forgiving him thats for sure . I'm not allowing him to affect my life or my babies. That walk sounds lovely , I should probably eat something and put a few more layers on we have time for that right?" Scarlett asked hopefully. Carmen smiled . " Of course you do honey actually why dont you go on up and get changed and ill rustle you up something as for what you said love we are here for you, now go on up , Irina can give you a hand " Carmen ordered with a smile. A while later both Scarlett and Irina with Scarlett bundled up like a cocoon. With a bag packed with sandwiches crisps and a flask of hot chocolate , the three girls set out on their way for an early afternoon walk.

Meanwhile in Volterra Kate and Eleazar were before the kings explaining what happened in words and then allowing Aro to view the evidence of their words through their thoughts. Caius hearing how Scarlett was treated flew into a rage of anger . " Her own sister said those words? I'll kill her myself and the wolf mutts that she seems to prefer. You said Scarletts pregnant ? wheres Carlisle what has he said on the situation?" Caius shouted. " He actually hasn't been in contact as Aro has seen , Scarletts not got it easy and Carmen messaged letting me know that Scarletts come down from her room for the first time in the last few days and that she already has a bump. theyre actually taking her out for a few hours, although i'd like to get back to ensure the cullens haven't caused a problem we really only came here to assure you that Scarlett is in our care and as for Bella what you do is your call . We are taking responsibility for Scarlett and the baby " Eleazar spoke keeping his tone in check . " as for your query Eleazar i will inform you that whatever bond Scarlett and Carlisle had has long gone signifying they were not true mates or mates in either way although now i do wish id have looked closer at their bond when we were last there and for that please accept my deepest apologies" Marcus informed " That settles it , I my self am coming with you for i wish to see Scarlett for myself and i would like to see for myself how she is bearing , also there is many things i must apologise to her for . Demetri , Felix pack a bag we leave immediately "Caius roared , zooming out the room. Things were about to take a whole other turn.

 *** let me know what you think ***


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously:_

 _That settles it , I my self am coming with you for i wish to see Scarlett for myself and i would like to see for myself how she is bearing , also there is many things i must apologise to her for . Demetri , Felix pack a bag we leave immediately "Caius roared , zooming out the room. Things were about to take a whole other turn._

Tanya , Carmen , Irina and Scarlett had been out on there walk for a while. Whilst they were walking Scarlett spotted a beautiful sight with a fallen tree , which she thought was perfect to eat her lunch on . Sitting down Scarlett turned to the three immortal women she had grown fond to and spoke. " look ladies if I'm going to have my something to eat you should also , I'm aware you need feeding soon by the change in your eyes please go feed , I'll stay right here although no doubt you could each catch ten animals each before I finish please I dont want anyone to go without just because you want to protect me ". The three Denali's looked at each other , it was true they were needing to feed especially if they were to have the Volturi members to stay no matter in what numbers someone would have to be with Scarlett at least until shes comfortable and the Volturi are used to control around her scent. After weighing the pros and cons they decided its probably best they do a small feed until Eleazar returns . With a kind smile and words of appreciation and assurance that they'd be back soon and if needed all she had to do was call. With a flash they were gone , so Scarlett as always kept to her promise and stayed where she was . Scarlett was rather pleased she managed to keep her lunch down , she wondered if it was the walk that had done her the world of good or the lack of stress caused by the cullens mainly Carlisle , Edward and Bella . Scarlett's phone buzzed with the name Rosalie, she had sent a text.

 _hey scar , its rose ,_  
 _I'm not referring to you as mum not because you've done something wrong but because neither of us deserve you , not one of us were there when you needed us and yet each time bella had a problem we were there . I see that now, which brings me to why i'm texting you . Myself and Emmett have left the family to travel probably starting with London whilst Alice and Jasper have relocated to Texas. Bella and Edward I've no idea what's going on there to be honest I couldn't care anymore and as for him , he's a coward and with us all mainly having left me and em fear Carlisle may come to get you Scar be careful . He's not himself . I know the Denali's will take care of you better than we ever did. my only hope is that one day you'll forgive us and perhaps we could see you again. until then love you always rose and em xx_

Scarlett gasped reading the text over and over . Carlisle wasn't in his right state of mind and could possibly come to get her . At that moment Scarlett felt fear over Carlisle's name more than she ever thought she could fear any name. As if sensing someone watching her scarlett dialled kates number only for the moment kate picked up the phone did Scarlett hear Tanya's panicked voice behind her ." Scarlett sweetheart if you trust me listen to what I say very carefully nod if you understand Scarlett baby" . Silently Scarlett nodded awaiting what to do next ." you, you stay exactly where you are " Irina snarled. Kate could be heard on the end of the phone frantic , talking so fast it was a buzz. " Scarlett I need you to not and I repeat not look ahead but slowly stand , keep your head down baby , okay thats great Scarlett youre doing brilliant . now slowly turn around to face us , good girl " Tanyas voice demanded all Scarlett could think of was why shouldn't she look ahead . Instead she did as Tanya said and was now turned to face the three of them with panic spread across there faces . Scarletts eyes locked with Carmens as she waited for Tanya to speak again. " now slowly walk to us sweetheart come on you got this". Scarlett took a few steps before she felt herself pulled back and forcefully being turned around. Scarlett was eye to eye with a pair of red eyes . Nothing she hadn't seen before but when she looked again. She saw why the sisters were panicking .It was Carlisle himself with red eyes meaning he let his diet slip . " How could you do that Scarlett? How could you leave me like that was I not good enough for you and now youre carrying my child again and yet again both your lives are in the hands of my kind. Deja vu is it not?" Carlisle seethed what Scarlett couldn't figure out was why was he angry at her it should be the other way around. Carlisle's hand grasped around Scarlett's throat lifting her effortlessly from the ground , Carlisle lifted his other hand and struck Scarletts face . The moment it happened the denalis rushed forward not doing so before as not to provoke him . Suddenly Carlisle was knocked to the floor by a vampire with flaming red hair that Scarlett knew all to well. Victoria . Her having been on the human diet longer than him pinned him easily , Irina moving to talk her down and into ripping his arms and legs of so that the blonde Volturi king could give a punishment he deemed fit and with that Irina Victoria and Tanya gathered Carlisles parts as an upset Carmen insisted on carrying Scarlett home so they could get home with vampire speed. Just as they returned , Kate, Eleazar , Caius , Demetri and Felix arrived the same time . " Jesus Christ Scarlett !what happened? Scarlett wake up . She's freezing" Kate yelled although not needing too she kicked the door open before rushing through with Carmen and Scarlett. Leaving the others to explain what happened . upon seeing Carlisles arms and legs ripped off ,Caius smiled slightly instructing Felix to put him together at once . Caius's smirk grinned wider when he noticed the red head standing aside after knowing she saved Scarlett yet was the very vampire to hurt Scarlett in the first place was at a crossroad. His kinder side pushing through asked what she would like as a reward for her part in scarletts rescue and to his utmost delight all she wanted was to die to be with her mate James. Caius all too well dealt with that request happily himself. Now what to do with Carlisle.

 *** so here it is a latest update after not updating for a month . as always let me know what you think and I am sorry its taken so long thank you all for your patience ***


	23. Chapter 23

Caius had sent a reassembled Carlisle back to Volterra under the watchful eyes of Demetri and a few of the lower guard members with the order to throw him in the dungeons and to inform his brothers he himself would deal with the pathetic excuse of an immortal when he returned. Leaving Caius and Felix to settle in with the hopes of Caius actually being able to speak to the woman he thought resembled an angel. Whilst Caius was handling the situation outside , the Denali sisters had rushed Scarlett in to get her out of the cold. Although now that Caius was standing in the Denali's main living room, he had come to notice everyone was present but Scarlett. Caius unnecessarily cleared his throat and spoke. " First of all I would like to thank you all for graciously allowing me and my coven members into your home , I know for some time we are seen to be the enemy and I can only hope that in my short time here I can give you a reason to change that. Secondly id like you to know that I am completely in love with Scarlett have been ever since I saw her in Volterra, that was the first mistake of many that I made in regards to Scarlett but I will have you know that if Scarlett will accept I wish to protect her and love her both and the baby . If that means I need to step down being king then so be it , I will do whatever it takes for Scarlett to be happy even if it is without me but by the gods I will not allow another being to cause harm to her. I'm not perfect , ill admit ive made mistakes havent we all but Scarlett she made me realise I didnt have to be the angry king I always was. Just seeing everything she's been through and yet she's still going strong proves to me that whilst bad things happen I dont have to bow to them. So of course, with your permission and Scarlett's I would like to see her if thats alright with you all?" Caius asked looking around the room.

Nobody knew what to say this wasn't the ruthless king that hated mortals . He truly cared and it was vastly known that when Caius came attached to something . it was a strong connection. Kate stood "I'll go and see if she's still awake and wants to see you, her choice though Caius "Kate warned shooting Caius a glare before dashing up the stairs and to Scarletts room, only to return moments later. " Scarlett is alright to see you but she asked if when you go up could you take a cold drink up shes running a temp again" Kate informed not missing the grin on Caius's face. " yes , yes absolutely" Caius rushed out eagerly taking the drink from Kate. " oh and Caius be nice or else" Kate threatened , receiving a nod from Caius who darted up the stairs following the sound of Scarletts heartbeat. Caius knocked on the door gently and waited for Scarlett to speak.

"Come in " Scarlett spoke already knowing who it was . Scarlett had just finished brushing her teeth and was leaving the bathroom just as Caius entered. She forgot with everything that had happened just how terrifying he looked in his volturi attire. " oh , I've brought you the drink Kate said you'd asked for" Caius spoke softly just looking at her he could tell things were rough and in that moment he would give anything to make things right. " Thank you " Scarlett replied moving to take the drink from him and put it on her bedside table before climbing on to the bed motioning for Caius to sit on the chair. " Kate said you'd asked to see me, may I ask why? have I done something? we didnt exactly part on good terms did we?" Scarlett questioned. " I did ask to see you Scarlett and in all honesty I should have actually done this a long time ago , I would like to apologise to you Scarlett for everything . I want to apologise for the first time we met , for pursuing you when I had a wife although in my defence I could argue that things hadn't been good in my marriage for many years and although thats the truth , there is still no excuse it was wrong and I see that now. I also deeply want to express how sorry I am that I couldn't protect you from everything you've been through and I failed that much I have seen but Scarlett my princess I know i've said horrible things I never truly meant them , I was insensitive at a time I should have been and I'm disgusted in myself for that . I have asked to speak to you to ask for your forgiveness and perhaps in time you'll allow me to show you how you should be treated and perhaps be my wife someday although if we could just be friends I'd make do with that because Scarlett there is not a world I want to rule where you aren't at my side " Caius had moved from the chair to his knees practically begging on the floor.

" wow Caius honestly I wasn't expecting that , youre forgiven Caius everyone deserves a second chance , you are going to have to prove you say what you mean, with everything that has happened recently I'm sure you can understand when I say that actions speak louder than words and as for showing how I should be treated or being your wife someday , could we start with friends and see where it takes us god knows I could do with having more friends?" Scarlett spoke hoping he would understand that relationships weren't on the table right now . " that would be perfect , honestly I had formed in my head that you wouldn't speak to me and yet you've already given your forgiveness, there is no way I could possibly thank you enough" Caius beamed . Scarlett patted the side of the bed next to her so they could both sit and watch the movie. Only for Scarlett to gasp and raise her hand to her stomach "what's wrong Scarlett?" Caius panicked only for Scarlett to take his hand and place it in the spot hers was. Caius felt the baby kick and the look of awe on his face was the last thing Scarlett saw before she fell asleep leaning against his shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

A week had passed and Scarlett spent most of her days keeping active as Kate called it although Scarlett would call it torture. Scarlett was so big now she needed help doing the simplest things like getting out of bed and up from a chair. Caius had been around up until yesterday always finding ways to help her relax or having someone get what she wanted but during that time all Scarlett could think was that he wasn't Carlisle . He wasn't hers .Yes Caius defended her to the end of the earth but Scarlett knew that they couldn't be equals not like her and Carlisle used to be . Even the little things made Scarlett think of him. Downstairs Kate had received a video message from Rosalie, a rather worrying message. :

 _Kate me and the family are on our way . Theres something you all should know and it explains the drastic change in Carlisle's behaviour. It sounds absurd but we have proof that the Volturi themselves are involved . Alice is watching for Aros decision on what theyre going to do with Carlisle but right now we have so little time . Please I beg of you hear us out Scarlett included if theres a slight chance that we are correct and the volturi is behind this then Carlisle and Scarlett are in grave danger . Whatever you do keep Scarlett in your sights . We will be with you soon._

With that the screen went blank . Did they really believe the volturi would go this low? For what no crimes were committed. What proof did they have ? questions after questions were running through everyone's minds . Carmen came down the stairs if they had to keep Scarlett in sight then there was a reason for that . Quickly but effectively Kate played Scarlett the message . "Scarlett the choice is yours what do you want to do?" Kate questioned. Scarlett repositioned herself to become more comfortable " id suggest we wait if they say they have proof then I want to see . I will not allow them to condemn Carlisle for something they themselves are responsible for. Should the volturi be behind this then we gather as many friends possible and we make haste to volterra . Carlisle may not have stood up for me when he was needed but he learnt from that mistake and if theres the slightest chance my baby could have both mother and father then by the gods I will try so we wait" Scarlett answered determinedly. Just wait . Easier said than done. Just as Scarlett started to drift to sleep , a sharp knock at the door awoke her and sent the vampires in the room into a protective frenzy. Eleazar opened the door to be greeted by the faces of the Cullen children minus Isabella. " Cullens" Eleazar greeted with a nod and took to his place in front of Scarlett. "theres no need for that you guys they wont hurt me although I do believe you have explaining to do and as you said yourself rose we are on short time if they have Carlisle and I am to have a baby any day now so excuse the pleasantries as now is not the time" Scarlett spoke warily mentally wondering if they could be trusted pushing her thoughts to one side Emmett was first to speak. " straight to the point then well you see Scarlett when we leave town we completely empty the house of everything and anything leaving it bare , so when me and jazz were outside checking the boundary of the house we came across this item " Emmett spoke gruffly waving a brown envelope from his pocket. " There is no explanation as to how this got their but then Edward recalled the night you left the graduation party and Carlisle had followed not long after he had said their was an odd scent around our house and back to yours no stops in between just those to places" Jasper stood as he spoke to Scarlett arms held behind his back in a military stance . " item what item ?"Tanya questioned. Emmett handed the brown envelope to Scarlett who opened it carefully , tipping it into her hand their in her pale palm laid the volturi crest . Gasps came from the Denali coven , jasper was right there was no reason for this to be there. " What do you believe to have happened ?Edward?" Eleazar asked. " We believe that night was the night Carlisle's bonds to us changed mostly to Scarlett , you've know Carlisle years Eleazar you know he wouldn't ever have came after Scarlett let alone feed off a human . I believe the only answer is Chelsea." Edward replied. " Chelsea ? who's Chelsea?" Scarlett asked confused she hadn't heard that name mentioned before. Eleazar turned to Scarlett . " Chelsea is one of the volturi guards same rank as Demetri but her gift is to manipulate bonds between others . I must say Scarlett I do think our Cullens are right and that means Carlisle is in danger" Eleazar spoke turning away . " the only way to give Carlisle a chance is if we have our friends meet us at volterra and we use the underground pass but we cannot take Scarlett with us "Eleazar commanded. " your damn well not leaving me behind look eleazar I know you mean well and want to keep me safe but this is Carlisle we are talking about this could be my last chance to see him . I hope its not but it could be . ill be fine worst thing to happen is that a human gives birth in front of an audience of vampires not something you see everyday. I wont slow you down not if you take turns carrying me we need to out this right" Scarlett cried . Tanya rubbed her back in a soothing manner . " all right lets make some phone calls and head out , Scarlett why dont you go change dear we should be done before you come down" Eleazar hinted and true to his words they were . Next stop Volterra.


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously:_  
 _the only way to give Carlisle a chance is if we have our friends meet us at volterra and we use the underground pass but we cannot take Scarlett with us "Eleazar commanded. " your damn well not leaving me behind look eleazar I know you mean well and want to keep me safe but this is Carlisle we are talking about this could be my last chance to see him . I hope its not but it could be . ill be fine worst thing to happen is that a human gives birth in front of an audience of vampires not something you see everyday. I wont slow you down not if you take turns carrying me we need to put this right" Scarlett cried . Tanya rubbed her back in a soothing manner . " all right lets make some phone calls and head out , Scarlett why dont you go change dear we should be done before you come down" Eleazar hinted and true to his words they were . next stop volterra._

A few hours later Scarlett , the Cullens and the Denali coven met up in Volterra with their fellow friends and allies. There were a number of vampires with a wide variety of gifts and sizes , each vowed to protect Scarlett with their lives. The gathering or army of vampires you may say were currently gathered just on the outskirts of volterra discussing their next moves. Whilst each were gathering their thoughts , Scarlett took this moment to make themselves heard. " Before we make our move underground to the castle I would personally like to offer you all my gratitude and our main concern is bringing Carlisle back and getting the truth from Aro or whomever is behind this. I beg of you not to attack without true cause our numbers alone should be enough to halt their movements. I guess this is it huh rose ". If Scarlett said she wasn't scared she would be lying but truth be told she needed to be here. " It is , I promise you mother than nobody here will let anything happen to you" Rosalie soothed her mother and sure enough each vampire followed in suit behind Scarlett and the remaining Cullens. Emmett gently picked Scarlett up bridal style and drop down the dark underground entrance to the castle. It was agreed that this would be the less conspicuous way to gain entry than to simply storm through the streets of Volterra with hundreds of red eyed 'people' all making their way towards the castle after tourist hours. Setting Scarlett back on her feet , she let out a low breath she didn't realise she had been holding . The underground tunnels were cold and damp and quite eerie. It didn't take too long before each vampire was located in the tunnel. Keeping as quiet as possible Eleazar , Vladimir and Stefan lead the ways through the tunnels and halls of the castle. The odd thing being no Volturi guards were in sight. That usually meant one thing . A trial was being held. Hurrying along at a faster pace the mass of vampires accompanied by Scarlett stood in front on the tall oak wooden doors. " now or never" Scarlett said and almost instantly the doors were ripped open . There in the centre of the throne room was Carlisle on his knees , evidently on trial.

"What on earth do we have here ? I'm afraid I don't seem to recall inviting any one of you here" Aro sneered taking steps down and making eye contact with Scarlett ." Because we weren't invited were we " Emmett replied with a smirk crossing his arms over his chest . Scarlett inwardly smirked before turning to face Aro once more. " What Emmett means is we have come to collect Carlisle and bring him home where he belongs , after all he has committed no crime. Although I think you know that already dont you Aro?" Scarlett addressed her voice coming through more fierce than she initially intended. " That is king Aro to you and I can assure you I have no idea what your insinuating . Making false accusations is punishable by death young lady" Aro seethed. " Liar! He's lying" came a voice from behind Scarlett ." I'm Maggie of the Irish coven and my gift is to know when one is lying and he absolutely is and we have proof" Maggie informed. " I am your king , you will all leave now or so be it " Aro shouted turning back to his throne ." You can only be king as long as your kingdom respects you , there are plenty of people who could fill your place Aro I can assure you of that . I know you sent a guard by the name of Chelsea to tamper with the bonds belonging to me and Carlisle. We know this because she was daft enough to leave behind her Volturi crest not mention her scent simply lead from the cullens home to my personal home . Last time I was informed of your rules separating mates was a big no no . Is this the level you wish to stoop too Aro , all we wish is that Carlisle is returned to us safely and we will leave Volterra. It would be as if we were never here. If not then I assure you there are an awful lot more of us than there are you . The Volturi reign could easily be over , perhaps the cullens will rule in your place ?" Scarlett seethed . She hadn't been this angry in a long time. To back up her accusations she pulled the Volturi crest from her pocket and simply left it dangle . " Your choice Italian scum" grinned Vladimir. Before Aro could retaliate Marcus spoke up." Carlisle is free to go and is released of all charges , Cullens please accept our apologies and condolences . I assure you Aro acted alone and will hereby no longer remain a king , I assure you that my brother Caius agrees therefore Demetri , Felix escort Aro to the dungeon ." Carlisle rose to his feet with the help of Eleazar and Emmett . As everyone proceeded to leave Scarlett felt something . " Carmen , I think my waters have just broken" Then panic broke out as Carlisle was rushed out and Scarlett was rushed to the Denali's home . Question being would they make it in time .


End file.
